4 seductoras, 4 chicos virgenes, 1 ganadora
by Pink Mushroom
Summary: Cuatro seductoras han hecho una apuesta, seducir a 4 solteros virgenes, llevarlos a la cama con un limite de tiempo de 3 fue su primera vez RL, SB, JP y SS, CHAP8UP!TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este fic había sido ya publicado. con el nombre de "4 seductoras, 4 chicos virgenes, 1 ganadora" pero desgraciadamente fué retirado y no supe por que razón. En fin. cualquier falta grave sería estupendo que me avisaran por que hasta ahora no se donde fallé a las reglas.

Por si las dudas, este fic contiene escenas de sexo explicitas (lemon) material para adultos y lo podria facilmente catalogar como "MA" ya que la sección de HP no cuenta con esta sección, lo puse en "M". No se ofendan con el contenido y mucho menos piensen que es una historia erotica carente de logica y coherencia. Al contrario, el sexo es algo secundario a lo que realmente trata la historia, que es una lección de valor personal hacia los demás. ..."cara de orgullo y respiración profunda"XD (Espero así no me quiten el fic). En fin gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron el fic y dejaron su review, desgraciadamente no tube oportunidad de leer todos los reviews por que cuando me metí a mi PC ya la historia había desaparecido de la pagina.

Atte:

Pink Mushroom

.--------------------.-----------------------------.------------------------------.--------------------------------.----------------------------.

_**La víctima de la seducción**_

Somos 4 mujeres, 4 victimas ...una vencedora...

_Nos llamaban las "Seductoras"_

_Nos conocimos el primer dia en el expreso de hogwarts, desde un comienzo hicimos un clik sorprendente, eramos niñas pubertas, de distintos mundos y porsupuesto diferentes casas..._

_**Monike...**_

Era de una estatura media, de piel tan blanca como la nieve con suabes tonalidades doradas. Su cabello era obscuro. Sus ojos eran de apariencia triste, frios y color miel. Tenia unas prominentes pestañas negras y casi siempre vestía de cafe...

**Sirius: **Misteriosa

**James:** Inteligente

**Remus: **Fina

**Peter: **yDelicada...

Monike era entre todas la mas inteligente, nunca se le escapaba una respuesta, un cerebro dominante, frio y calculador. Su apariencia te hacía recordar aquella mujer dominante y bella que dificilmente podía conformarse con un hombre. Era de familia rica, inmensamente rica. Todo lo que se le consideraba en cuando a fisico era : Elegancia, definitivamente era la ravenclaw...

_**Brandy...**_

Un perfecto especimen de una teen ager...

**Sirius: **Siempre parecía poner especial interes en lo que hacías, ¿como no amar a esta niña?

**James:** Muy alegre, eso me enloquesía

**Remus: **Inocencia, derramaba inocencia por donde pasara

**Peter: **Con un sexy cuerpo de cabeza a pies, ¿Que mas podías pedir?

Brandy era una niña en todos los aspectos, era acomedida, inocente, alegre, juguetona, un poco timida pero irresistiblemente enamoradiza. No le importaba que tanto necesitaras, ponía enpeño a que cualquiera se sintiera agusto y bien, reía de todo.

Era rubia caramelo. el pelo lo tenia muy largo y lo trensaba en dos coletas que colgaban de sus hombros, de apariencia sueca, bajita y delgada, su rostro era iluminado con sus ojos verdes que denotaban gentileza. Su rostro era aun mas lindo con las pecas de su piel y siempre lucía una particular sonrisa amable... Ella era la Hufflepuff

_**Kanny- Mel**_

Energica, sociable, popular y comprensiva. Kanny Mel era ese tipo de persona que encajaba donde estubiera, no necesitaba vestir con grandes marcas o lucir al ultimo grito de la moda. Ella tenía su propio estilo, que era casual, mugroso, informal, probocativo y original.

**Sirius: **Sip, era original, siempre tenía sus collares de piedras, sus camisas de la india, sus pantalones bien rotos y unos gorros bien llamativos

**James:** No importaba cual loco seas, esta chica siempre te superaba

**Remus: **No le importaba que tando hablaran de ella o que tando dejaran de hablar, para ella la vida era unica y siempre hacía lo que quería

**Peter: ** Y no sobra decir que tenía una arma inmovilizadora

Kanny, era bailarina de taitiano y arabe, eso la hacia lucir un cuerpo de pera, cintura de abispa con caderas anchas

**James**: hooo si inmovilizadora

Tenía el pelo negro y risado, sorprendetemente largo, su piel era morena. Y sus facciones muy finas. Tenia una mirada egipcia, rasgada y penetrante, una nariz puntiaguda y boca carnosa. Se interesaba en todas las culturas existentes, era muy valiente, nunca le temía a nada y a la vez nunca se detenía a pensar la clase de problemas le acarreaban sus actos. Era una chica inpredecible, expontanea y energica, indudablemente se llebaba el premio: Griffindor...

_**Patsey**_

Simbolo sexual general de hogwarts, atraia mas hombres que miel a las moscas. Orgullosa y dominante, desde luego lider natural. Tenia todos los tributos fisicos para ser derretir a cual quiera: Largas piernas, largo torzo, cuerpo curveado, torneado, largas manos, cuello alto, rubia albina platina y lasia, ojos azules rasgados, cutis de angel. Con un look al ultimo grito de la moda y lo mas probocativo posible.

**Sirius: **Podria eyacular tan solo en pensar en ella

**James:** mitad veela, mitad mujer maravilla

**Remus: **Una tentacion digno de cualquier pecado

**Peter: **inalcansable

Era coqueta, y sabía manipular a los hombres, la podían tratar como diosa tan solo por que ella moviera un dedo. Era astuta y ambisiosa, siempre queria lo mejor y ¿Como negarselo a una Diosa como ella, siempre tenia un porte de superioridad, una mueca maliciosa y sinica. Unos movimientos insitantes y el comentario perfecto.

_Esas eramos, las cuatro seductoras, eramos muy solicitadas por los hombres , sin embargo a nuestros 16 años de edad eramos..._

_virgenes_

Brandy: Y ¿Que tiene de malo?

Patsey: Chicas porfavor, a nuestra edad los muggles tienen por lo menos un recor de 4 hombres

Monike: En las escuelas muggles les dan clases especiales para esto

Brandy: Aparte, todos los alumnos de hogwarts son virgenes

Patsey: Y ¿te enorgulleces de ello?

Kanny-Mel: No estaría mal traer un poquito de ciencia muggle al castillo

Brandy: ¡No lo digas! nos expulsarian por eso

Kanny: ¿Que demonios, ¿apoco no valdría la pena?

Monike y Brandy: ¡NO!

Patsey: Vamos chicas todos aqui se mueren por nosotras, disfrutemoslo, no digo que perdamos nuestra

virginidad, me refiero a que, lleguemos al round con los mejores simbols de hogwarts

Brandy: Es facil proponerte a un hombre, lo que es dificil es quitartelo de ensima

Monike: Vamos, si primero te abientas al lago antes de quitarte la camisa delante un hombre

Brandy: No, ¡no es verdad!

Monike: No mientas pequeña, que tu mirada nerviosa te delata

Kanny: Alto chicas, no se me desmoroñonguen, les tengo una propuesta, hagamos una competencia, seducir a quien pongamos nosotras, llevarlo a tercera base y finalmente dejarlo al día siguiente, quien llegue primero a desayunar , gana

Patsey: ¿Que gana?

Kanny: la segunda noche, con el mejor... con el mejor que lo haya hecho...

Brandy:¿Que estas diciendo?

Kanny: Ho si ahora todas somos puras y santas.. mi no entender... Con el mejor en hacerlo, la segunda noche

Monike: ¿Y como se supone que vamos a saber quien lo hizo mejor?

Patsey: Quien registre mas repido su orgasmo

Todas rieron malisiosamente ..

Monike: Hecho...

Patsey: Hecho..

Brandy: mmm Hecho..

Kanny: hecho..

Patsey: Nosotras eligiremos al pretendiente... de ser guapo y virgen

Kaany: Me agrada esa convinacion...

_Ese día nos dedicamos a ver de cerca todos y cada uno de los ejemplares masculidos de Hogwarts, de 5to año a 7mo año, teniamos que escojer cuidadosamente a nuestro ejemplar, no solo tenia que ser guapo, sino tambien contraparte de nuestra rival..._

Patsey: Monique, hemos elegido al perfecto para ti, es frio y orgulloso como tu, antisocial y solitario, no saltes de emocion que dificilmente esta presa cae... Severus Snape

Monike: ¡¿Que, eso no se vale...

Patsey: Es el juego, tienes que conquistarlo y será el reto

Monike: Brandy, tu eres timida, conservadora y poco abentada, es por eso que tu reto es el hombre mas buscado de todo hogwarts, aunque lo dudamos y casi lo descartamos por las probabilidades, este especimen es virgen. Es orgulloso, seguro de si mismo, galante y jala consigo un club de fans, Sirius Black

Brandy: PERO SI EL!...

Monike: No, aun no la pierde.. lo hemos investigado muy bien

Brandy: Bien pues mi turno, Kanny, tu eres una persona que seguro encaja con quien sea, entonces no me esforcé por encontrar a alguien dificil de llevar, me busqué en un hombre que dificilmente se fije en ti, este muchacho, no solo es lindo y encantador, sino que tiene una fuerte obseción por Evans

Kanny: ¡¿Potter!

Brandy: Exacto,es casi imposible sacarle de la cabeza a Evans pero ese es tu reto...

Kanny:Bien pues.. ahora es mi turno. Muchachas, esto estubo dificil, sabemos que tu les diriges una mirada y todos los hombres se ofrecen para llevarte en su espalda, por eso elegí a este simpatico caballero, que podria ser denominado como "cerebrito por exelencia" timido, conservador y quema-pestañas con record registrado. Si Patsey, tu sigueinte victima es Lupin...

Patsey: ¿Lupin, nisiquiera estoy segura que ese tipo sea heterosexual, le exita mas leer un libro de DCAO que el Play Boy

Kanny: Jajajajaja! ni lo digas, no solo intimidaras a ese sujeto, dicen que es mas facil separar a Snape de las masmorras que a Remus de sus libros.

Patsey: Hum.. es facil..

Kanny: Ya veremos si un conservador, intelectual y timido se deja hacer...

Bien muchachas tenemos 3 días para seducirlos, quien llegue primero despues de la salida del sol a la sala común gana.

_Y así fue como comenzó todo_

C O N T I N U A R A ...

Tengo imagenes del fic, cuando sepa donde pasaré el link para que puedan darse una idea de las descripciones de las chavalas.


	2. Seduciendo a James Potter

Hola chicos y chicas... me alegra que se diviertan con el fic, ¿¿¿¿que pasará? huy! pues sigan leyendo!

**K A N N Y - M E L **

_Sabed hijos mios que el mayor plaser del hombre se encuentra en el mismo principio de vida...VIVIR:_

_Nacer, comer, crecer, reproducirse, fastidiar a quien te caiga mal y Morir... bueno quizas no sea tan placentero morir, habrá que preguntarle a un suicida..._

_A diferencia de Brandy y su obsecion por las preguntas aun no respondidas, yo no tenias mis dudas , mas bien estaba ansiosa de lo que mi alma y cuerpo estaban por experimentar._

_Tenía mi objetivo bien puesto en quel chico de lentes..._

Kanny se basaba en la filosofía de : Vida solo una, oportunidades pocas, tiempo corto, ¡experiencias todo cuanto puedas!

_Las chicas estaban en su platica de sexo. luego miré por la ventana, tener solo 3 dias para llebarte a la cama a un ser bien enamorado de una pelirroja, una tarea dificil, pero nunca imposible, es por eso que me decidí a ir asta donde las canchas de Quidditch... _

Kanny: Hola guapo

James: ¿Me hablas a mi?

Kanny: Si hijo mio, sabes he pensado en meterme al equipo de Griffindor

James: Muy bien por que nos hace falta un cazador

Kanny: Perfecto, nunca pierdo la costumbre de llegar justo en el momento presiso

James: Ja, ja, ja, tendras que ir al proximo entrenamiento para hacer "casting"

Kanny: Huy se ve que toman enserio esto del equipo

James: El Quidditch es mi vida

Kanny:Bueno guapo, entonces, tendras que decirme cuando es el proximo entrenamiento, por que no tengo idea de que malditos dias entrenan

James: Ho porsupuesto, entrenamos todos los Miercoles y antes de los partidos.

Kanny: Vos sos amable... bien, pues entoces regresaré el miercoles para meter mi solicitud... una cosa mas... ¿podrias darme una ayudadita, tu sabes, para llegar preparada al casting

James: Claro, ¿que quieres saber?

_tamaño y largo XD_

Kanny: Lo que sea mas importante

James: Mmm.. mira mejor toma mi libro, Quidditch atraves de los tiempos, aqui te dice todo lo teorico, yo te enseñaré lo practico

_Mmmm.. si a esas vamos ,mejor prestame un Kamasutra ! jajajaja_

Kanny: muy bien gracias!

_Con una satizfecha sonrisa, hice un ademán de gloria por mi primer encuentro, todo en orden, todo agradable y hasta con un pretexto de hablarle mas tarde... pero mi gloria fué pasajera cuando a pocos pasos de alejarme de él, tenía enfrente a su propia meta a conquista... Evans_

James: ¿ Ahora si saldras con el chico mas apuesto de Hogwarts?

Evans: Ja, muerete Potter

James: eso hace mi corazón cada vez que lo rechazas

Evans: ¡Ja! no me digas

_Que enfermizo, rogón y necio... es tan tonto, aun no entiendo como podía llegar a pensar que Lily despertara por la mañana y diria "Ha, hoy , si me gusta James"... pero luego... lo analizé de otra prespectiva... aja, James tan solo era una apuesta, Evans el camino a ganarla... _

_MUAHAHAHAHA (_Risa malevola)

Sabemos que la prudencia no caracterizaba a Kanny- Mel, sus ideas pasaban los limites, sin embargo funcionaban. Es por eso que a pesar de que la locura pareciera ganarle a la cordura, Kanny se arriesgaba a romper las reglas, y se esperó a la hora del baño de Lily en las bañeras de dama en Griffindor, muy oportunamente, como tenia la costumbre, salió a peinarse...

Kanny: Evans, no tendras un cepillo que me prestes tengo el cabello hecho un desastre

Evans: Ho claro, busca en mi maletín está junto el Shampoo

Kanny: Gracias guapa

_Increible lo que podrá hacer un cabello rojizo por mi..._

_Tenía entendido que en las mazmorra guardaban todo tipo de posiones de diferentes usos, en una clase vimos algo acerca de la "posion multijugos", se mencionó que unos alumnos de 7mo lo probaron para su tesis, así que, ¿Que mejor que darle un uso practico y util?..._

Kanny: Monike ¿que haces tu aquí?

Monike: ¿Que mas, tratar de despertarle las hormonas aquel hombrezuelo amargado de ahí (Señaló a Snape que se encontraba en una esquina preparando una pocion)

Kanny: ¿Y habeis tenido Suerte?

Monike: Uff.. creo que me ha mirado un par de veces para pedirme la hora.. creo que he sido la chica de todo el castillo que ha roto record de palabras con él

Kanny: Entonces ¡sigue intentando, estate al pendiente de que la hora de la comida llegué, que seguro te pregunta, yo tengo cosas que buscar...con tu permiso...

Fue a encontrar la pocion entre el rincón de las viejas basijas, no fue lo dificil, lo dificil era tener bien planeado un plan para saber exactamente que hacer.

_Tenia dos opciones, dos descabelladas y arriesgadas opciones, ambas incluía hacerme pasar por la pelirroja , en una le daría "su domingo" a James, que seguro no pondria resistencia, en otra, dejaria con una desilucion moral que correría al consuelo de una linda chica interesada en Quidditch... _

Kanny:Al Diablo! a fin de cuentas me lastimaría la garganta de finjir gimeos con la voz chillona de Lily...

Kanny nuevamente, tomó la desicion mas loca y se arriesgó. Agregó el fino cabello rojizo de Lily en la posion y la bebió hasta el fondo...

_No estubo tan mal.. sabía mejor que el jugo de papaya con platano de mi abuela_

Y ahora transformada en Lily, se fué hacia el gran comedor, donde se encontró con Brandy hablando con Sirius

Sirius: Adios Brandy pecas Lindas

_Uff esta niña no pierde el tiempo!_

La verdadera Lily no estaba a la vista, así que le pareció perfecto hacer su aparicion como la nueva y muy loca Lily Evans...

_Como siempre no pierdo la costumbre de llegar en el momento presiso_

Lily: James!

James: ¿Me habras a mi?

_¿Que acaso así responde siempre que le llaman?_

Lily: Sip te hablo a ti

James: Desde cuando me llamas James... ¿¿¿Desde cuando me hablas?

Lily: Solo queria poner bien claras alguans cosas, despues de todo, mereces una explicacion a todos estos 4 años de rechazo

James: Que demonios..

Kanny puso uno de sus dedos en la boca de James

Lily: Esto estará dificil de explicar, pero, aquí voy..James Potter, eres un chico tonto, latoso, arrogante e infantil, pero tambien tenaz, valiente, arriesgado y seguro. Yo no te repudio enteramente, es decir, simplemente no me gustas..

James: Lily, gracias por decir todo eso de valiente y arriesgado, jeje, pero no puedo entender, por que una chica tan linda y agradable, puede tener el alma tan negra para no poder ver un desesperado corazón que le ama y nunca se dará por vencido.

_Uff... que chico mas estupido y cursi!!!!_

Lily: Es hora de que sepas la verdad... y esa es que..yo. soy... ¡Lesbiana!

James: ¿Que?

Lily: Si me gustan las mujeres todo de ellas, y es por eso que jamas me sentire atraida por ti, lo siento mucho y ahora que lo sabes, es momento que abras los ojos a las otras chicas y mejores oportunidades

James: Cielos eso... fue... esto es incomodo y sorpresivo... ¿Estas bien segura de tu sexualidad?

Lily: Sip, aja bien segura, muy muy segura

James: Y exactamente esto ¿que es?

Lily: Un "no" definitivo, espero que lo comprendas y no lo menciones. Abre tus ojos a otras mujeres

_Morenas, con rizos y un poco locas_

James: ¿Evans?

Lily: Adios...

Con la nueva confeción de la falsa Lily , James pasó las siguientes horas pensando ¿Que mujer la habrá llebado al lesbianismo, sus mejores amigas estaban locas por Sirius Black y de eso no habría duda, entonces, quizas una mujer liberal, loca, open mind y muy sexy... ¿Quien?

_No resultó tan mal, una confecion de desviación sexual era justo lo que alejaria a James de Lily.. Sin embargo me sentía culpable, le invente una nueva sexualidad a Lily, era todo por la apuesta y por James. Pero ella, ella no tenia nada que ver en esto, su unico problema era tener la obsecion de James hacia ella, cosa que tampoco le gustaba. No era mala persona y hasta me prestó su cepillo. Cuando la vi en la sala común sentí una culpabilidad muy grande._

Kanny: Evans, toma tu cepillo

Lily: Ho gracias

Kanny: No a ti, mm si necesitas lo que sea , me lo puedes pedir, con toda confianza

Lily: Gracias , igualmente

_Realmente sentía culpabilidad y no sabia que hacer_

Kanny:Ham... oye, me sobran algunos broches para el cabello, y pues el verde no me gusta mucho, seguro harán resaltar tus ojos y se verian bien en tu pelirrojo, que es tan lindo y brillante.

Lily: Ho, eres muy amable

Kanny: No lo digas... ven guapa, para que los veas...

James no pudo hacer oidos sordos, ¿Que otra persona tan loca como Kanny conocía, ademas lo había confesado, le gustaba el cabello de lily y sus ojos verdes. Ella había sido quien indújo a Lily al lesbianismo, habia sido la culpable de que lo rechazara y como buen macho, no dejaría las cosas así. Peliaria por lo que le pertenece, aun que eso significara pelear con otra mujer.

_Le regalé a Lily mi broche de cuarso verde que había comprado en la india, y aunque estaba apunto de llorar por haberselo dado, me repetia a mi misma que se lo merecia, despues de todo, yo le habia hecho confesar que era lesbiana. Realmente lo que el ser humano es capaz por sexo._

_Salí a la sala común nuevamente, necesitaba un café o algo, algo me hiva a dar si no tomaba lo que fuera. Pero, entonces un dramatico giro al relato..._

James: Hola Kanny

Ahí estaba James cruzado de brazos y recargado de espaldas en la pared

Kanny: Hola guapo

_Tenia que regresar a mi papel de seductora, tan improvisadamente. Me sorprendió_

James: ¿Ya leiste el libro?

Kanny: No he tenido mucho tiempo

James: Por que, no vamos a tu cuarto y te explico mejor el Quidditch

_Habrá sido cierto, ¿escucharon lo mismo que yo? ¡¿¿¿Quiere ir al cuarto!_

Kanny: No puedes entrar al cuarto, es contra las normas

James: Y ¿?

Kanny: Ya que insistes... adelante, ponte comodo

Con el moviemnto de la varita James detubo el mecanismo anti-hombres de las escaleras hacia el cuarto de mujeres, y subió a el con lentitud y desición

_Segundo día, James estaba entrando a mi cuarto, Lily fuera de su lista, hiva un paso adelante de las otras y ahora faltaba el ingrediente fianl... seduccion._

Kanny: Mis compañeras de griffindor estarán en la biblioteca un largo tiempo

James: Sirius esta en una entrevista, Lupin dando asesorias de DCAO y Peter estudiando encantamientos, tambien estaran fuera un largo tiempo

Kanny: Muy bien, entonces enseñame Quidditch

James: en este cuarto no puedo enseñarte lo practico

Kanny: ¿se te ocurre algo mejor que hacer en este cuarto?

James estaba pensativo, estaba su rival tan retadoramente como él, le hubiera golpeado de no ser mujer. tenia que hacerle ver que el hombre manda, aun sobre una chica lesbiana, pero por otro lado Kanny tenia otros planes y otra cosa en mente que pelear por una mujer, era su apuesta y la tenia en sus manos solo le hacía falta sacar su arma secreta...

Kanny: ¿Quieres verme bailar?

James: ¿Que?

James tenia en mente dejar las cosas claras sobre Lily, el derecho de un macho sobre su hembra, y ,su rival... ¿pensaba en bailar?

Kanny: Si soy bailarina de taitiano y arabe, puedo mostrarte algunos pasos

_Le puse un ambiente totalmente seductor y afrodisiaco, inciensos al aire, un tocadiscos con tambores y flautas arabes,me arregle con una falda de cascabeles y tela trasparente, un brasier dorado y una tiara, me solté mi cabello de rizos como parte del arreglo seductor._

Sensualmente salió dansando hacia James, que estaba atonito, sentado sobre la cama, sin dejar de mirar aquellas caderas que hipnotizaban.

_Hice unos movimientos bien sensuales, así como Shakira XD, rapidos movimientos con la cadera, ademanes bien femeninos y exoticos con las manos. Toda clase de pasos y movimientos eroticos que hacían sacudirse aquellos cascabeles y aquellas monedas de metal de la falda. Aquel misterio detras del velo que usaba en la boca, movimientos giratorios con el torso, dejar al descubierto toda la pierna desnuda con cascabeles en los talones y asomarla por la abertura de la falda..._

Olvidando toda rivalidad y enojo James disfrutó el espectaculo, se acomodó sin apartar la vista, se quitó los anteojos y los limpió bien para ver mejor, no podía pestañear, esa cintura que se sacudía de un lado a otro sensualmente, aquellas manos que se movian como viento y sobre todo esa mirada egipcia sobre él, le hacian la retina pegada a la imagen y la boca babear.

Kanny: ¿Te gusta como bailo? James

James: HooHooo! SIIIIIIIIIIIII

Movia la cabeza sin pestañear, como niño puberto en un taibol dance por primera vez. Sin miedo se hacercó a el y le hizó el paso de la culebra (Aquella que se mueve la panza y el pecho como ola) a centimetros de su cara, el chico estaba ...

_...Bajo mi encanto..._

La mirada egipcia y la mirada detras de esos lentes se encontraron con el mismo proposito en la mente, James no perdió el tiempo y se aflojó la corbata, mientras ella con su velo envolbió a James y lo jaló contra ella. Este sin saber exactamente que hacer... comenzó hacer puso sus manos en su nuca y comenzó a mover la pubis de un lado a otro

_¡Era lo mas ridiculo que estaba viendo, si no fuera por la apuesta, seguro le daba un patada por el culo. Conrrazón Lily lo rechazaba._

El chico seguía con su ridiculo baile mientras ella intentaba hacerle entrar en contacto seductor visual... entonces, el tocadiscos se rayó y paró derrepente, Lily, Sirius mal vestido, Peter y Lupin, los sorprendieron en el baile, haciendo que James quedara congelado en una ridicula pose con la verguenza del mundo.

Lily: ¿Que está pasando aquí?

James: ¿Lily?

Kanny: ¿Lily?

Sirius:¿James?

James: ¿Sirius?

Lupin: ¿James?

James: ¿Remus?

Peter: ¿James?

James: ¿Peter?

Kanny: ¿Que hacen todos en mi habitación, ¿¿¿¿que nadie sabe tocar antes de entrar?

Dijo una disgustada chica con los brazos cruzados

Lily: No , ¿que hace él aquí, no se supone que está prohibido hombres en habitaciones de mujeres

Kanny: Solo me estaba dando asesoría de quidditch

Lily:¿Ahora le llaman así? "Asesoría de Quidditch"

Sirius: ¿Desde cuando el Quidditch se juega con faldas y cascabeles?

James: Ejem... no hicimos nada

Peter: Si nos hubieramos esperado 5 minutos mas, no hubieras dicho eso...

_Lo sé Peter, lo sé! ¡hubiera ganado en ese moemnto la apuesta!_

James: ¡Tengo derecho a decir unas palabras, Lily, veo que tambien te hipnotizó con su baile sensual y te arrastró al mungo gay,

Kanny y Lily: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Que?

James: Si, Kanny ya se que tu arrastraste a Lily al lesbianismo, hoy me lo confezó, saliste del closet! COMO EL BOGGART DEL PDA

_Dios mio, dime que no es verdad es tan idiota este hombre!_

Lily: Y yo ¿cuando te dije que era gay?

James: ¡Lo dijiste!

Kanny: James, ¿ de donde sacaste la idea que YO jalé al homosexualismo a Lily?

James: Lo supuse con esos cortejos que le hiciste de sus ojos y cabello A MI NADIE ME ENGAÑA

_Un completo y total estupido ¡Dios, lo que le das de hermosura le quitas de cerebro!_

Kanny: No soy Lesbiana, y puedo probartelo

Kanny- Mel lanzó su velo hacia atras, jaló de la corbata a James para sí, y le dió un beso en la boca, un muy bien dado beso en la boca. Mientras todos a la vez soltaron gritos ahoragdos y un -HOOO-

Kanny: ¿Eso te convence?

James balbuseaba

La ofendida y fuera de sí Lily fué hasta James y le proporcionó un golpe bien dado en la cara

Lily: ¡IDIOTA!

**C O N T I N U A R A**


	3. El pequeño problema de Black

_Estimado lector: Hola, me guardaré todos y cada uno de los reviews para respondelos debidamente al final de la historia, espero que sigan disfrutando del fic GRACIAS!_

_Este capitulo esta un poco fuerte, así que espero que no se ofendan y si son de aquellas personas que facilmente se ofenden con escenas fuertes, pues abstenganse de leerlo. Por su incomodidad disculpas por su attención ¡gracias!_

_Atte: Su escritora_

_PinkMushroom_

_Muchos besos y abrazos a todas!_

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

**B R A N D Y **

_Desde los 9 años de edad supe algo que marcó mi concepto de Hombre Mujer permanentemente..._

-Mamy, tengo miedo- Dijo la pequeña a los 9 años con su pijama de pollitos y su osito de peluche en brazos -Un acesino está sobre la niñera y la esta lastimando por que no ha dejado de gritar, creo que se acaban de salir de bañar por que están desnudos.

_No solo perdí la castidad de la vista sino tambien a la unica niñera que me dejaba comer elado de café por las noches mientras que ella se estaba con su novio. _

_Una serie larguisima de preguntas me saltaron a la mente desde entonces, y nadie podía responder..._

- ¿Por que los hombres tienen un dedito y las mujeres un boquita?-

- ¿Como le hacen los papas para meter el bebé en la pansa de las mamas?-

- ¿Por que yo no me puedo desnudar delante de un niño? -

- ¿Por que la vecina le gusta chupar el de el jardinero como si fuera paleta, que hay de sabores diferentes?- La pequeña preguntó a su mamá

-¿¿¿¿Heeeee?-La mamá quedó en shock

_Un par de años pasaron, algunas preguntas se hacian absurdas, otras tomaron forma, pero otras...surgieron inesperadamente.._

_-¡¡MAMA!- _Salió corriendo Brandy del baño - NECESITO UNA CURITA! me está sangrando de ... de por... por ... AHÍ!-

_Muchas dudas se despejaron con la charla madre hija de aquél día. Algunas cosas sonaban asquerosas, otras simplemente inimaginables. Pero eso si, una inquietud asaltó mi cuerpo_

-¿Que se sentirá?-

Monique: Bueno pequeña creo que todas tenemos las misma pregunta

Patsey: Dicen que la primera vez, te duele

Kanny: Yo he escuchado que sufres de frijidez

Monique: Mi mamá dijo que el siguiente día tuvo que caminar de vaquerito con reumas

(Risas te todas)

Patsey: Eso depende de que tan suave o duro dea el especimen masculino

Kanny: o que tan grande sea!

_Ahora tengo una duda que me carcome el cerebro, ¿Como será Sirius Black?_

_Para descubrirlo tenía que conquistarlo, y para conquistarlo tenía que saber como le gustan las chicas, para saber como le gustan las chicas, me dediqué a la laboriosa tarea de encuentar todas y cada una de sus novias... La lista , tan larga como la lista de regalos de Santa Clos, Todas tenían un patrón en común, todas eran sangre puras, todas eran lindas y sexys, todas eran orgullosas y despues de hablar con ellas me pude dar cuenta que todas...habian cortado con él dias despues de salir ...y no querian hablar de el asunto._

_¿Que tenía aquel hombre que atraia mujeres como iman pero las desechaba como emboltura?..¿ Acaso estas muchachas eran tan orgullosas para querer recordar estar con el sex silbol de Hogwarts y despues entrar a la dolorosa realidad de formar parte de otro capricho de Sirius?_..._Ahora, mi curiocidad aumentaba, Sirius ha de tener una poderosa arma sexual, un motín unico e inigualable, lo hace tan seguro sexy y varonil... Uff, la respiracion me aumentaba tan solo en imaginarlo..._

Brandy al igual que las chicas tenía 3 dias para conquistarlo y llebarselo a la cama. Su primer día se fue en encuestar a sus exnovias, pero no podía perder mas tiempo, el segundo día era claro... acercamiento...

_Aquel primer acercamiento, tan horriblemente penoso. El chico estaba con sus amigos, platicando en el gran comedor, tan energicamente concentrado en su relato que me parecia inapropiado ir acercarme. Esperarme a que el hombre se encuentre solo, era imposible, por que tenia un club de fans de todos los años esperando verlo solo para acosarlo con preguntas tan tondas como...¿_Estas libre hoy en la noche

_Bien me acerqué.. y pensaba dejar mi cerebro fluir, entonces le dije..._

Brandy: ¿Estas libre hoy en la noche?

Sirius: ¿Que?

_Sirius no parecia sorprendido por mi pregunta, mas bien molesto por interrumpir su conversacion, ¡estaba tan avergonzada, pero no se como las palabras salieron de mi boca, simplemente el nerviosismo, pero lo peor fue las miradas de sus amigos sobre mi._

Brandy: Lamento tanto interrumpirte, pero, yo me preguntaba si estas demaciado ocupado esta noche para... ejem

Sirius: ¿Para que? (Parpadeo varias veces con atencion)

_Han deseado algunas veces poder decir : ¡Miren Super Man, esperar que la gente voltee y salir corriendo como alma que persigue el diablo y nunca mas aparecer?.. pues así es como me sentía_

Brandy: Para ayudarme con una entrevista para la clase de encantamientos, es solo una investigacion sobre...

_Sangre limpia! pensara que soy como una racista, La famila Black? y yo que tengo que ver con esa familia, sobre Chicos apuestos, pensara que soy una ridicula, sobre..._

Sirius: Oye, oye , oye , tu vas en clase de encantamientos con migo!... no tenemos que hacer una investigacion...segun yo recuerdo

_Ahora es cuando puedo salir corriendo! y nunca volver a salir en publico!_

Brandy: Em.. ejem... e... es un trabajo extra para.. tu sabes, para que me suban calificacion

Sirius: Ya veo, y ¿sobre que es tu investigacion que yo te pueda ser util?

_Muy buena preguta ojos azules, primero dejame inventar un buen titulo..._

Brandy: Que tanto pueden tener las familias puras sobre las no puras en cuanto a capacidad de magia

(Mirada sospechoza a todos lados)

_Uff, mi mente carbura cuando está bajo presion_

Sirius: Y ¿se supone que YO se mucho del tema?

Brandy: mmm.. no exactamente sobre el tema, pero solo quiero hacerte un par de preguntas para tomar un poco de informacion.

Sirius: Bien, ¿pues a que hora me necesitas?

_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAA! estaba festejando como porrista con pompones y banderitas dentro de mi cabeza_

Brandy: A la hora que tu puedas

Sirius: En la biblioteca, a las 6

Brandy:ME PARECE PERFECTO!

Sirius: Bien, ¡adios chica de pecas lindas!

_Era un conquistador por naturaleza, la galaneria era parte de él como él parte de la galaneria... no era tan dificil despues de todo!_

Brandy: Puesdes decirme Brandy, gracias

Sirius: Bien pues nos veremos ahí Brandy pecas lindas

_Podía sentir los ojos de estrellita..._

_Como buena seductora, y buena competidora, me arreglé como mejor podía verme. Una minifaldita de mezclilla, una camisa de tirantes de Hellow Kitty, un cinto de estrellitas y calentones rallados de rosa. _

_Se acercaban las 6, me encaminé a la biblioteca, la noticia de mi "cita" con Sirius se esparció como viento, todas las chicas me veian con cara de "Muere zorra", el club de fans de Sirius traia con sigo una muñeca budú con mi nombre y las otras cuantas tenian preparadas antorchas y espadas para cazarme y mandarme a la hoguera. O bueno, quizas eso es lo que deceaban tener en ese momento por que cuando llegué, tenía un hermoso hombre esperandome en una mesa de la biblioteca con una esquizita sonrisa. Huy, y era aun mas irresistible con chaleco y corbata floja._

Brandy: Que puntual, llegaste antes

Sirius: Estaba aburrido y ansioso saber que clase de preguntas me vas hacer

_Soy una idiota, nisiquiera me había molestado en preparar la farsa..._

Brandy: Sabes algo, el profesor dijo que me hiva a ayudar

Sirius: ho ya veo

Brandy: Si me dijo que mi promedio no es tan bajo, vasta con 3 puntitos para tener buena nota, y dijo que con un poco mas de empeño me los hiva a dar

Sirius: Bueno, entonces me da mucho gusto que no necesites de esa investigacion

Brandy: Sabes, no tengo nada que hacer y...

Sirius: Yo tampoco, ¿no quieres ir a dar la vuelta por ahí?

Brandy: te me adelantaste

_Sip, galanería por naturaleza, era evidente que encontraba cualquier oportunidad para coquetear con cualquier chica linda. Pese a mi nerviosismo, mi timidez y mi mala maña de no hablar frente a los que me ponen nerviosa la platica fue agradable._

Sirius: Y estoy pensando mudarme con James, sus padres siempre me han recibido muy bien

Brandy: Pero, no sería mas facil arreglar problemas con tu familia

Sirius: Lo he intentado un par de veces, francamente ya no me interesa, ellos son testarudos y cerrados en sus ideas, no me van a obligar a pensar igual

Brandy: Los padres y los hijos nunca se lleban exactamente como la familia perfecta, es logico que la diferencia de epoca y edad influye en las ideas

Sirius: Es que en mi familia se pisa fondo, todos los dias discutimos de lo mismo

Brandy: Bueno en tu lugar, tambien me mudaría con mi mejor amigo

Sirius:Ves!... jejeej ponientode en mi sutuacion, mi desicion es comprensible

Brandy: Si la verdad, es muy comprensible

(Silencio seguido de grillos)

_Estabamos solos, bajo la escalinata que dirige al lago, justo donde se ponen los caballitos de mar voladores._

Sirius: Tu , no tenias que hacer investigaciones

Brandy: ¿Que?

Sirius: Pregunte a Peter que esta a punto de reprobar encantamientos, y me ha dicho que el profesor no ayuda a nadie a recuperar calificacion , nisiquiera con investigaciones extras

_Ok, ok, ok ojos azules me atrapaste_

Brandy: ejem... ¡claro que no! si yo...

Sirius: Tu promedio en encantamientos esta casi en los mejores

Brandy: mm... que te puedo decir, es mal visto que una chica invite a salir a un chico

Sirius: Mal visto ¿por quien?

Brandy: Por la sociedad

Sirius: Es mal visto que el chico intente besar a la chica en la primera cita y ¿sabes algo?... no me importa

Encantadoramente, Sirius, con esa seguridad que lo caracterizaba, se incorporó para besar tiernamente a aquella chica tan timida

_No solo mariposas volaban en mi estomago, toda la colmena de abejas y un nido de pajaros se le unieron... me temblaba el brazo derecho y tenia la mente paralizada, pero luego recordé que.. esto era una apuesta. No podía enamorarme, eso justamente estaba pasando, me estaba enamorando aquel sujeto_

Brandy: Alto!

Brandy se alejó de Sirius repentinemente

Sirius: ¿Que pasa, estas incomoda

_Esto acaso ¿Era otro juego de Black, si, otro capricho un numero mas a su lista de chicas, me tendría por un momento luego desecharía como papel por el retrete..._

Brandy: No soy chica facil

Sirius: Yo...lo siento, ¿Que acaso dije algo que te ofendio?

Brandy: No... no es que yo..

_Me estaba enamorando, se suponía que debia ser una apuesta pero para él yo era el juego_

Sirius: Me gustas mucho

_Hooooo! es tan bellisisisimo! maldita cualidad de manipular con las palabras_

Brandy: Tu tambien me gustas mucho

_Demaciado diria yo..._

Sirius: Vez, esto puede ser el comienso de una linda relacion

Brandy: ¿Pero como decis eso? nisiquiera me conoces

Sirius: pero me gustaria intentarlo

_Ojos azules, ¿¿como puedo resistirme a ti?_

Brandy: Bien, hay que intentarlo...

Brandy tiró sobre su hombro el supuesto jueguito de Black y se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo nuevamente

_Un chico tan coqueto como él no le faltan ganas de perder la virginidad, eso era seguro, tenia la apuesta ganada, al segundo día la gloria era mia, total y completamente mia. Ya tenia a mi especimen controlado y si podia... les quitaria toda oportunidad a mis rivales de emparejarme... ¡ahora mismo! pordia hacerlo..._

Brandy: Sirius, esto te sonará apresurado pero ando exitada

Sirius : Yo tambien, ¡es tan perfecto!

_¿¿Que les dije? no le falta hacer arder las hormonas.. ahora si me disculpan..._

_¡compermiso que ahí les voy! _

Brandy se dejó caer sobre él, muy desesperadamente, como fiera, le quitó la camisa a su victima, y este como rey, se dió el permiso de quitarle a ella su camisa de tirantes.

_Dios, esta sensacion, desbotonar su camisa me hacia sentir dentro de una peli porno. No me lo creia, podria estar dentro de un sueño, pero no, era real, Dios de mi vida !ERA MUY REAL!_

Le quitó su corbata de un solo jalón, desabrochó el botón del pantalón peligrosamente cercano al casto miembro, Sirius se quito completamente el pantalón . Brandy estaba con algo de nerviosismo, apunto de ver frente ella, la cuestion que en particular le hacia curiocidad saber, el verdadero punto de procreacion humana y todos sus derivados, se uniria... su duda estaba por resolverse... _¿Como será Sirius Black?_, antes que toda sangre haciera presion en su entrepierna, era por fin el dia que no necesitaba preguntar, por que sus dudas quedarian resueltas en ese momento...

_Lentamente bajé los boxers de Sirius para ver..._

Brandy: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡HOOOO POR DIOS! ¡CHEEET! SANTA MARIA PURISIMA!

_Algo que dejaría marcado de por vida a cualquiera_

Sirius rapidamente se subio sus boxers, y se alejó

_Era pequeño, delgadisimo, negro y ¡arrugado, los he visto en fotografias y en libros de ciencias naturales... ESO NO ERA NORMAL... era como una lombriz quemada!... Pareciera que la sangre no le circulaba por ahí ! esto deberia estar registrado en los record Guinnes! o deberia estar en contante observacion medica.. dios mio la imagen me persiguirá por los siguientes días..._

Sirius: siento haberte hecho... ho.. Dios santo.. no se por que crei que seria diferente contigo, lo siento.. porfavor no lo comentes con nadie... mejor me voy...

_" ¿Que tenía aquel hombre que atraia mujeres como iman pero las desechaba como emboltura? Acaso estas muchachas eran tan orgullosas para querer recordar estar con el sex silbol de Hogwarts y despues entrar a la dolorosa realidad de formar parte de otro capricho de Sirius?" Para mi pena y desilucion... estaba muy equivocada, su atractivo era el hipnotizador, su "pequeño problema" era el auyentador...Esas chicas no querian hablar del asunto por lo traumatico que era un hermoso sueño tornado a una traumatica pezadilla ... Y la gran duda fue resuelta.. por "eso" Sirius seguía siendo virgen!_

Sirius se levantó del pasto, agarró sus ropas, se abrochó los pantalones, se mal puso la camisa y corbara , el chaleco lo llevó en sus manos .- Te veo en clases de encantamientos-. dijo antes de marcharse con mucha verguenza y dejó sumida en su horrible traume a Brandy, que aun no parecia recuperarse...

_Las cosas no se veían nada bien, era la apuesta, era quizas mi orgullo, no se que era... pero, despues de todo , ese era el reto..._

**C O N T I N U A R Á**


	4. Frio lobito

**P A T S E Y **

_Increible que una tonta apuesta juevenil sea el indole de un recuerdo tan apresiado y nunca olvidado que nos persrguirá por el resto de nuestras vidas._

_Confiar en el ojo de una tercera la dependencia de nuestro encuentro, del que pueden salir los mas hermosos pensamientos y deceos, o bien los peores traumas que arrastrareros con nosotros con el terrible nombre de "mala experiencia"_

_De todas formas, mi chico me había gustado en cirto modo, era maneable, inexperto en el hambito amoroso y tenía su atractivo. _

Patsey no se consideraba una chica cualquiera

_Seguro que se sentíra afortunado cuando descubra el misterioso y nunca explorado santuario de una Diosa_

Se consideraba una sirena prohibida, una majestuosa veela encantadora, una ninfa del deceo, toda una encantadora mujer extraordinariamente bella, digna de la atencion de todo sujeto existente.

_Una común platica de dudas sexuales, no nos resolbvia nada,el misterio seguía oculto en la experiencia. Pero deahogabamos nuestras dudas, las mas inocentes dudas diria yo, por que, aquellas que realmente nos interesaban y nos carcomían la curiocidad las manteníamos ocultas en un rincón de deceos intimos. Por mas confianza que cualquiera tubiera, esas ideas seguían temerosas de salir de explorar opiniones y criticas. Mis secretos estarían ocultos por tres soleados días y tres interminables noches mas, luego, brincarían al acto carnal mas esperado y buscado del ser humano. _

_Desde que dió comienzo la apuesta, decidí no perder mucho tiempo, decidí encontrar la manera de ganar sobre los rivales, comprobarme a mi misma que nadie en este mundo puede ganarme, y menos en este juego de captura y amor, en la que yo debería ser maestra. _

Una cabellera rubio platino, unos ojos azul electrico y un par de piernas largas y torneadas caminaban mas seguras que nunca, buscaban por el castillo a una presa come libros indefenza. El lugar de encuentro, la torre de adivinación.

Profesora: Hoy veremos el arte leer el tarot

Patsey siempre encontraba una pareja masculina valiente y cotizada que le acompañara en trabajo de equipo como en esta clase. Pero aquella vez despejó a todos los candidatos acostumbrados de su silla de a lado.

Patsey: Maestra, ¿puedo elejir a mi compañero?

Profesora: Ho porsupuesto, pero rapido por que no quiero distracciones

Un largo vistazo por la clase para poder ver como todos y cada uno de los ejemplares masculinos ponían su mejor cara para ser elejidos a tan apresiado lugar. Todos, menos dos chicos ajenos al colectivo hormonal, Snape que le tenía sin cuidado y su presa a conquistar.

Patsey: Lupin, ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?

Las miradas dieron un giro repentino al sorprendido chico castaño y palido del lado de griffindor, al tercer merodeador repudiado por los Slytherins.

Con timidez caminó hacia la chica coqueta, ardiente y hermosa de ojos azulez y labios finos.

Patsey: Veamos que te prepara el destino

_Dije mientras barajiaba las cartas, el hombre mostraba claros indicios de intimidacion y confucion_

Patsey: La luna, que significa amor... La estrella... prospecto a la vista...El cazador, definitivamente alguien va tras tuyo y le interesas bastante

_Una respiración frofunda alzando el pecho y la vista fija en la suya fué mi manera de abrirle sus ojos ... sin embargo tenía serios problemas reconocer el cortejo femenino._

Lupin: Castillo de hielo... alguien está friamente desintersado, El desarmado... Falta de cualidades para lograr el objetivo y la queena caida...clara perdida del juego.

Entonces la gurrera cazadora , emperatriz de la seducción vió un peón dificil de derribar. Su espada fué hecha pedazos por el escudo de la indiferencia y su orgullo acuchillado por el de la frialdad.

_Todo un reto a fin de cuentas, pero pusieron a la profecional en el lugar correcto, esta guerra no la perdería, Y el secreto de la seduccion consiste en conocer puntos debiles del hombre. Por eso, tenía que acorralarlo, como el felino acorrala al pequeño roedor para devorarlo._

Patsey: Lupin, necesito tu ayuda

Lupin: Lo sabía, no cualquier Slytherin invita desinteresadamente a un griffindor a conpartir asiento.

Patsey: Bueno, no cualquier Slytherin invita despues de clases a un Griffindor por un helado a cambio de una asesoria de DCAO

Lupin: ¿Y que te hace pensar que no cualquier Griffindor aceptaria?

Patsey: No cualquier Griffindor tiene la amplia facilidad de la materia y una extraña gentileza/amabilidad con la gente

Lupin: No cualquier Slytherin lo nota desde su perspectiva... y no cualquier Grifindor recibe algo acambio de ayudar a alguien

Patsey: Como puedes ver no soy cualquier Slytherin

Luipin: Pero como puedes ver yo si soy cualquier Griffindor

Patsey: Con sus cualidades

Lupin: Pero griffindor a fin de cuentas

Patsey: ¿Desde cuando nuestra designacion de casa controla nuestro contacto social?

Lupin: Buen punto, creo que no me dejas de otra que aceptarte la invitacion

Patsey: ¿A que hora tienes la ultima clase?

Lupin: Criaturas magicas, a las 4pm

Patsey: Bien te esperaré en el lago

Lupin: Por sierto, no tenías por que invitarme un helado, esto siempre lo hago gratis, con cualquier y no cualquier Slytherin.

_Como podeis ver, ni una sola presa esta lejos de mi alcance, un astuto juego de alagos para atraerlo a la telaaralña de la viuda negra fue sufuciente. _

_Eran las cuatro pm, le esperé con mis mejores atuendos coquetos al chico. Un estraple rosa con lentejuela, una falda blanca con cinto de estoperoles y unas botas rosas. Nunca hacía falta la coleta alta para resaltar el cuello. A los chicos les mata imaginar su boca sobre el fragil cuello de una mujer._

Coqueta y seductora la fiera vió a lo lejos llegar a su pequeña presa.

Lupin: ¿Te hice esperar demaciado?

Patsey: No, acabo de llegar

Lupin: Bien, que lugar conoces con helado de fruta

Patsey:Tengo un ezquisito lugar con todo tipo de sabor...acompañame

La felina llebó a su hombre hasta...

Lupin: ¿La cocina de Howgarts?

Patsey había pensado que hacer algo prohibido le habriría sentido aventurero al chico , quizas ponerle mas exitante una cita, lo que ella no sabía es que el chico acostumbraba hacer lo prohibido siempre que queria.

Elfo Dom: ¿Que se les ofrece?

Lupin: Un helado de fruta (kiwi, fresa y melón), con cereza y chantilly, para ella igual

Patsey: No me gusta el melón

Lupin: Confia en mi, esto te va a encantar y si no... yo invitaré el proximo helado

Patsey: Bueno, entoces no me quejaré

Elfo Dom: ¡Enseguida!

Compartieron un helado las siguientes 2 horas, y una linda platica.

Patsey: Mi madre tiene la piedra presiosa de Isabel III con un valor altisimo de dinero muggle/ Entonces me ofreció el saco de piel por que dijo que Yo era la mas bella/ Yo tengo departamento en francia, españa, italia /Yo soy 100 sangre limpia /YO, yo , yo, yo , yo, yo, y ya te dije mas que , yo y mas ¡yo!

El recervado chico solamente se limitaba a escuchar , antentamente y amablemente tratarla como dama. Pero, entre mas hablaba la chica mas perdía a Lupin de sus manos, ya que por el contrario, el era humilde en todos sentidos.

_Habían pasado 3 horas de cita con el chico, pude notar que tenia cualidades que no me hicieron indiferencia, no era mi tipo y no era para nada expresivo, pero era atento y amable, y me solía tratar como toda una dama sin intentar ver por debajo de la falda, cosa que ni un chico lo había hecho antes. Así que vi que era la hora de dar el siguiento paso, la mordida letal_

En un lindo momento de silencio Patsey encontró la oportunidad de inclinarse seductoramente hacia el su macho y sorpresivamente darle un beso en los frios labios del licantropo

Lupin: Momento, momento momento

Patsey: ¿Que?

Lupin: ¿Que intensas hacer?

Patsey: Darte respiración de boca a boca...¿Que mas? ¡Besarte!

Luipin: Pero... ¿Por que?

Patsey: Por que me gustas mucho

Lupin: Eres muy bonita y muy amable por invitarme, pero, tu no eres lo que busco y yo no soy lo que tu buscas. Me alaga el hecho que te guste, pero no compaginamos en nada. Quizas la designacion de la casa si influye en nuestros contactos sociales despues de todo.

_Era un hombre muerto, rechazar así a una Diosa de la sensualidad por algo tan vanal como "personalidad y gustos", está dicho, ese hombre será mio y luego le torceré dulcemente le cuello y supricará piedad._

Patsey no podía comprender como es que le rechazaba, pero lo que realmente no podía comprender de si misma es como no podía darse por vencida y estaba tan empeñada en conquistarle el corazón. Y como el tarot le había dicho, no tenia suficientes armas para vencer al enemigo... ¿Que arma le hacía falta?. Al día siguiente trató de probar la mas letal, poderosa y explosiva de todas... deceo, satizfacción y plaser.

_Me atrebí a a vestir un pequeño vestido rojo, el pelo suelto y unos tacones altos. Me encaminé a la biblioteca , a un salón individual donde uno facilmente puede estudidiar en grupo sin ser molestado. y sobre todo ajeno al ojo de mirones. Segura y decidida, abrí la puerta del aula..._

Patsey: Hola Lupin

Dijo sensualmente la muchacha mientras hacía girar el sujetador del vestido

Lupin: Que bien, llegaste tarde, así que comienza por leer en silencio estos primeros capitulos

Patsey: Lo siento, este pelo revelde dificilmente se riza de las puntas, ¿Te gusta?

Lupin: anda ponte a leer, por que quiero llegar temprano a dormir

_Se resiste, pero no es problema..._

Patsey se sentó a lado de Lupin, agarró un libro y ...

_Patsey: Explicame, con exactitud todo sobre los animales norcturnos_

Lupin agarró el libro y comenzó a explicar cual maestro

Lupin: Las criaturas nocturnas, son aquellas que...

Patsey aprovechó y comenzó a juguetear con el pié de Lupin, acariciendo con sus dedos del pié la pierna del chico.

Lupin: mrrr, mrrr.. ¿Se te perdió algo?

Patsey: Lo siento

Retiró rapidamente su pié

_Hora del desesperado plan "B", si no cae en esta, ¡estaré convencida que es Gay! _

Exageradamente hizo como si se le cayera su pluma debajo de la mesa

Patsey: UPPS!

Fué bajo la mesa, y al principio comenzó a acariciar con su mano las piernas del chico, este no comprendía lo que pasaba, la chica ignoró el claro rechazo cuando Lupin retiró su pié, y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos y hacercar su cara a su entrepierna. El chico mas alarmado que nunca le asomó debajo de la mesa.

Lupin: ¿Que haces?

Patsey: ¿Que crees que hago?

Dijo cuando bajó el cierre del pantalón del chico

_Un alborotado bulto comenzó a quererse asomar por aquellas truzas blancas_

Lupin:¿Estas loca?

Patsey: Por lo que veo, yo sé que tu quieres y yo quiero... dejate querer amor

En ese momento, sin prebio aviso, un sujeto abrió la puerta

Dumbledore: Ho dios mio!

Rapidamente Lupin con ojitos de plato quedó en Shock

McGonagall: ¡Lupin, eres prefecto

Bibliotecaria: Lo sabía, sabía que no era buena idea estos salones privados

Lupin rapidamente se lebantó de su aciento con el zippi abajo

Lupin: No, no es lo que parece , ella solamente

Patsey: Estaba buscando mi pluma

_Dije mientras avergonzadamente asomé mi cabeza pordebajo de la mesa con mi pluma en alto_

Lupin:Ya, ya nos hivamos,... Patsey fué todo por hoy, estudia de la pag 120 a la 340 ¡adios!

Patsey: Pero el libro solo tiene 100 paginas!.

McGonagall: Jovencita, ¿así acostumbra salir a una asesoría?

Dijo indignada con el pequeño vestido rojo

Patsey: Mrmrmrm... así me gusta estar en mi casa y pues como dicen por ahí "La escuela es como tu segundo hogar".. buenas noches

Encaminandose a las escaleras la rubia platino se encontró con un incomodo chico con libros en brazos

Patsey: No te gustaría terminar lo que comenzó

Lupin: No, no es correcto y no me interesa, señorita, buenas noches y espero que duerma bien.

Patsey: Me refiero a las asesorias, ¿cuando las terminaremos?

Lupin: Ho... mañana, misma hora

Patsey: Bien, nos veremos ahí

Lupin: No me gustaria que pasara lo que hoy, así que guardaremos nuestras distancias

Patsey, diosa del amor, una autentica gatubela seductora y cazadora indomable. Supo que ni la mas poderosa y ditrectas de las seducciones podía contra aquel castaño indiferente al amor. Ni siquiera cuando su miembro se encuentre activado como conejo de duracel se le podía hacer caer. ¿Que cosa tendría que llegar para hacerlo suyo?.

**C O N T I N U A R A...**


	5. Mi querido y astuto Legilimanciaco

**M o n i k e **

_Era un juego tonto, pero sin duda divertido. Las probabilidades de que esto resultara gratificante 2, que fuera vergonzoso 68, doloroso 90, amoroso 1 informativo y educativo 100. Por eso acepté el reto._

_Si el diccionario le denominaba como acto carnal reproductivo, ¿Como se le calificaría a lo que estaba apunto de hacer? hacerlo con amor el humano le calificó como "Hacer el amor", hacerlo por placer le calificó como "sexo", ¿hacerlo como instrucción y experimento?._

Tan fría e indiferente que olvidaba el famoso elemento emocional de la vida. Todo para ella era un mundo de conocimiento y sabiduría, nada era mas valioso que el saber.

_Aquel sujeto, Severus Snape, era tan, ¿misterioso, por lo menos no lo veía como cualquier idiota lujurioso, solamente como idiota misterioso, eso era un punto atractivo, como sabemos, los retos mas difíciles son los que te dan a conocer el secreto, conocer el secreto es tener el conocimiento en tu poder, y nada es mas valioso en esta vida que el conocimiento, lo único que no te pueden quitar._

Las chicas estaban hablando de Sexo, todas y cada una de ellas lo veían diferente, para Brandy un mar de preguntas, para Kanny-Mel una experiencia nueva e inolvidable, para Patsey una presa que cazar, la cual la Diosa necesitaba probar y …para Monike el nuevo ejemplar a su biblioteca mental. Todas se enfocaban en sus respectivos sujetos a conquistar, Monike tenía bien seguro que aquel no sería nada fácil pero no tenía nada de que preocuparse, sabía que lo haría.

Su perfecta e intachable vida en el instituto era reconocida como la muchacha mas acertada en todo, sabía todo lo que se preguntaba en clases y todo lo que no se preguntaba. Sabía todo lo que alguien iba a decir y sabía que responder, sabía lo que los hombres pensaban cuando ella caminaba delante de ellos con seguridad y porte y sabía exactamente que cara indiferente poner, sabía cuando los mas lujuriosos y torpes decían sus desagradables indirectas depravadas y por supuesto sabía que dedo enseñar.

Era una engreída y orgullosa niña que creía saberlo todo hasta que se propuso a conquistar a este peculiar personaje, Severus Snape.

_En clases de Historia nos tocaba junto Slytherin, buscaba por todos lados a Snape, ese muchacho era tan discreto e indiferente a la sociedad que no se le podía encontrar fácilmente, no seguí buscándolo, por que la clase estaba por comenzar_

Profesor: ¿Alguien sabe en que fecha capturaron al varón Frederick descubridor de 5 diferentes pociones de tortura?

Monike: 1678 en Francia

Profesor: ¿Y cual de sus pociones fue útil y un gran descubrimiento para el mundo mágico?

Monike: La poción esterilizante

Profesor: Muy bien 10 puntos para Ravenclaw, y te doy otros diez si me dices por que fue capturado

_No recordaba_

Monike:Esa la sé, fue por...

_El libro decía "-Fue capturado en 1678, cuando se le descubrió usando..."-_

Profesor: ¿No recuerdas?

_Un maleficio... no, implementos de torturas ... no... piensa , piensa, recuerda... ¡ya lo recuerdo!_

Monike estuvo apunto de responder, agarró aire por la boca pero antes de emitir un sonido, el profesor cedió la palabra a un alumno detrás de todos.

Alumno: Fue descubierto usando filtros amorosos

_Me giré en 180 grados con una gran indignación, vergüenza y con humillación para ver aquel "roba-respuestas" y fue cuando lo encontré, ahí, apartado, serio, encorvado y bien atento en la clase, era mi reto._

Profesor: 10 puntos para Slytherin

Esto hizo rabiar a Monike, perdió 10 puntos de sus manos, pero también perdió orgullo propio por olvidar un fragmento del texto de lectura, tenía que comprobarse ella misma que tenía todo en orden, ella seguía siendo el ser mas inteligente en todo Hogwarts a pesar de haber olvidado la respuesta. Así que se obsesionó por la idea de averiguar mas sobre este sujeto el cual era un fantasma, nadie le conocía bien y por lo tanto tenía de manos propias averiguarlo. Le siguió a las mazmorras y se quedó ahí hasta que se dio cuenta que el piso del lugar era desagradablemente húmedo para sus finos zapatos de marca nuevos.

Al día siguiente fue bien preparada,. Así que evitó las grandes marcas en vestidos y se dispuso a, por primera vez, tomar iniciativa a sociabilizar con un hombre.

_Agarré asiento contiguo a él y..._

-Ejem, ejem-

Trató de llamar la atención aclarando su garganta, pero el chico no apartaba la vista de sus pociones.

-DIJE, ejem, ejem-

_Intente de nuevo_

-¿Que hora es disculpa?-

El chico volteó de repente y preguntó

_Bueno, por lo menos sabe que existo… y que tengo reloj._

Pero de ahí no pasó, el reloj siguió su marcha, ella seguía sin lograr un acercamiento, él seguía haciendo sus mezclas extrañas y Kanny pasó a saludar y desapareció... ¡Un témpano de hielo! y aparte un horrible olor a humedad de la mazmorra. Un chico de Slytherin con mirada lujuriosa se acercó a la muchacha con plan de cortejo.

-¿¿Por que tan solita?-

-¿¿Quieres largarte de aquí? ¡Estoy en medio de una conquista!-

El chico perplejo miró hacia donde Snape

-¿¿Estas tratando de conquistar a Snape?-

-¡Si, ahora ¡largo!-

-Ese chico únicamente le interesan 3 cosas, maltratar a la gente, las pociones y las artes obscuras-

_Increíble pero cierto, esto me generó una retocadamente loca idea... pero antes de llevarla a cabo, tenía algo que decir:_

¡Eres todo un Iceberg! ¡¡¿¿Sabías que tu pudiste haber hundido al Titanic!

El chico de cabello negro e increíblemente lacio miró a ambos lados sin comprender bien la situación.

_Problema: Un chico que no se fija en mujeres, observación: Es increíblemente serio, admira las pociones, artes obscuras y sufre de repudio social, solución: SADOMASOQUISMO..._

Monike alzó su látigo haciendo un sonido al aire, se acomodó unas medias de rombos y unas botas de piel muy brillosas, un mini-vestido straple también de piel, un collar de picos y unos guantes malla. Se tapó en una gabardina y corrió a las mazmorras antes de que la hora de ir a la sala común llegara.

_Ahí lo vi, con la misma pose de hace 3 horas antes, fui hasta él y..._

-Me debes 10 puntos-

-¿Perdón?- Dijo aquel sin comprender y molesto a la vez

-Me robaste mi respuesta y además 10 puntos-

-No me robe nada-Dijo molesto mientras ligeramente escribía en su libro de pociones –Yo simplemente respondí lo que no pudiste-

-No tuve tiempo de recordarlo-

-No, olvidaste la respuesta-

-La recordé justo a tiempo pedazo de… pelo grasoso, roba respuestas-

-No tengo tiempo para esto-

-Solo me iré si respondes algunas cosas-

Snape solo miro fríamente a la muchacha y siguió observando su poción

- Dime la fecha en que Salazar Slytherin fue ascendido a la primera Orden de Merlín-

-…1430 Octubre 16…-

-La primera guerra renacentista entre hechiceros y…-

-1606 Septiembre ..-

-La Duquesa que fue quemada por…-

-1577 Enero..-

-5 piezas importantes de la poción Metamorforica-

- Escama de bola de fuego, plumas de screethers, cascarón de hipogrifo hervido, pestañas de hadas y una pizca de sal-

-¿Que demonios eres tu, ¿¿una maldita especie de biblioteca ambulante?-

-No, hago algo mejor muy bien-

-HA! ¿¿Eres legemanciaco? –Dijo indignada

-Podría ser…todo depende que me aclares, bajo tu gabardina ¿Es de cuero tu ropa interior también?-

Eso era mas de lo que Monike podía soportar, le proporcionó sonora cachetada. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió avergonzada delante de un hombre.

-Es obvio que nunca haz tratado con una mujer-

-Y tu con un hombre de tu nivel-

-¿¿Que te habéis creído?-Le dio otra

-Así que me queréis llevar a la cama, ¿a golpes?-

-Como puedes ser tan impertinente, te robas mis respuestas, mis puntos y ahora ¡¡mi privacidad!- Se le acercó a la cara retadoramente

-Tu mente carece de sentimientos, es muy fácil leerla-

-Entonces sabes que haré esto-Le dio un beso en la boca muy apasionadamente

-Esta bien, admito que me tomó de improviso- dijo sin aliento

-Y al parecer, esta es la primera vez que besas y no necesite mirar en tu mente-

-No-

-Si, claro que si-

-Bueno tal vez-

Momento de silencio……

…… y ambos de nuevo de besaron apasionadamente

-Ahora dime… ¿Estoy pensando lo mismo que tu?- preguntó traviesa mente

- No necesitas preguntar eso…

La chica se quitó la gabardina dejando a Snape boqui-abierto

-En mi habitación-

-No, en el aula de pociones-

-EN MI HABITACIÓN-

-EN EL AULA DE POCIONES-

-QUE EN MI HABITACIÓN-

-¡QUE EN EL AULA DE POCIONES!-

La chica sacó su gatubelezco látigo

OK,OK! en el aula de pociones O.OU

Amarró a Snape en el escritorio, de manos y pies estirado totalmente, y todo lo alumbró con velas negras y rojas

-Es como si hubieras leído mi diario erótico-

Dijo el chico

-Algo así-

Respondió la chica orgullosa de no haber perdido el toque de acierto.

-Ahora sí niño malo-

Dijo la morena de cuero mientras ajito el látigo en el aire

-Ten cuidado con la cara, no la quiero con marcas mañana-

Dijo Snape nervioso viendo el látigo

La chica se quitó el vestido de cuero dejando a la vista un sexy conjunto negro de ropa interior Victoria Secret,

-Como te habéis portado mal mereces un castigo-

Acarró el apuntador del pizarrón y le pegó en los glúteos al chico

-¿Te dolió?-

-Dame otra nalgada baby!-

La chica en lugar de eso, se desabrochó el sostén mientras Snape no paraba de hacer los ojos grandes, como si casi casi tocara con la pupila sus senos

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así? haces que se esfume el encanto-

-Lo que digas Baby, tu solo ¡quitatelo!-

Se bajó los tirantes y la perilla del salón se abrió de repente...

-¿Snape, Monike?-

Preguntó el profesor de Pociones Slugon con su grupo de asesoría tras de él... una cámara de asomó detrás del hombro del profesor, la cámara de Berta Jokins y un flachazo hizo encandilar los ojos de Monike que salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Snape, esto es muy incomodo, pero... tenemos que repasar pociones-

Dijo el profesor

-Si no es muhca molestia, ¿les gustaría desamarrarme de aquí?-

Pidió el muchacho sin poderse mover, amarrado de las extremidades al escritorio

Todos miraron uno al otro buscando algún voluntario pero nadie accedía... Berta solo se le ocurrió una cosa

-Sonrrie- (FLACH!) -es para el chismógrafo de Hogwarts n.n-

-Maldita!... solo por que estoy amarrado o si no... ¡¡ te mandaría un maleficio!-

_Corrí hacia la casa de Ravenclaw, estaba tan apenada y avergonzada, por primera vez tengo una baja social, por primera vez me comporté estúpidamente ignorante y lo peor, con ¡SNAPE!... no estoy segura de querer conseguir el reto, siquiera estoy segura de poder salir en dos años de aquí... lo mejor será cambiarme a borbateux, la identidad y hacerme cirugía total. _

¡CONTINUARÁ!

Mil gracias por leer mi fic, mil gracias por sus Reviews, y espero que lo disfruten leyéndolo como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. A todas les responderé al final y no olviden que siempre leo cada uno de sus reviews, quejas, opiniones etc. SALUDOS Y BESOS!


	6. 3er Día 1ra parte

**3er Día **

**1ra Parte**

Esa noche las 4 chicas se juntaron en el cuarto de los menesteres, donde solían verse siempre para platicar.

intercambiaban revistas, platicaban secretos, experimentaban con pociones y hechizos para cambiar el color de cabello y ojos.

Pero esta noche no tenían el buen gusto de compartir algo agradable con sus amigas, esta noche todas se dieron cuenta que tan difícil era ser llegar a ser mujer en Hogwarts…

-Mi chico… es GAY- decía Patsey alarmada

-¿Por que dices eso?- preguntó Brandy con su peluche de unicornio entre sus brazos

-Lo intenté , hasta lo mas bajo, el chico no esta interesado en mi- explicó

-Y … ¿Eso le convierte en gay?- preguntó Kanny confundida

- Chicas, cualquier homosexual sano con migo en su entre pierna gritándole "SEXO" no se pone como padre de convento a negar sus instintos y pedir:"guardemos nuestra distancia", uff que fastidio- se quejó Patsey mientras se acostaba en una almuadeta enorme- Y eso no es lo peor… Dumbledore y McGonagall me pillaron debajo de la mesa, es tan humillante- concluyó tapándose la cara con vergüenza.

-¿Humillante?... habré escuchado bien… ¡¿HUMILLANTE!- Monike se dirigió aun mas indignada –Humillante es que media escuela te encuentre semi-desnuda con un latigo y Snape amarrado en el escritorio con un prominente bulto queriendo salir de su ropa interior, Patsey tu no sabes que es humillación- aseguró con ojos grandes.

-Ho no puedo creerlo, ¿Tu y Snape … en el aula… amarrado… la escuela?- Preguntó sin poderlo creer Brandy.

-Si al chico le agrada el sadomasoquismo-Roló los ojos Monike con enfado

-Ok, chicas , ¿Creen que tienen mala suerte?-Preguntó Kanny retadoramente – Mi chico piensa que soy lesbiana, ¿Que puede resultar peor que eso?-Kanny –Mel dirigió una mirada a todas y ellas no lo creían –Si, y no solo eso, el muy baboso piensa que voy tras Lily-Se pegó en la frente con la palma de la mano en señal de estupidez ajena.

-Momento ¿creen acaso que eso es grave?-Ahora Brandy habló llamando la atención de todas –Tengo dos palabras: Asqueroso y Pequeño.-

-¡NO!-

-¡SI!-

-¡NO!-

-¡SI!-

-NO LO CREO-

-¡Si creelo!

-¿Mientes?-

-NO!-

-¿Que tan pequeño?- Preguntó curiosa Patsey

-Muy pequeño- asentaba con la cabeza

-¿Que tan asqueroso?-Preguntó Kanny

-MUY! Asqueroso- respondió con repudia

-ALARMA, ALARMA, COSA PODRIDA- gritó Kanny con ojos de paranoia y todas rieron.

-Dios mío... ¿Que es esto? ¿Especial de terror en Hogwarts parte uno?-Dijo Monike frunciendo el cejo y cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Y que pasará?-Preguntó Patsey –aun nos queda un día- buscó la mirada de todas, pero ni una se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos.

-Sabes Patsey, yo se que era un juego, y todas teníamos curiosidad, pero veras, no me gustaría sentir "esa" cosa de Black atravesando mis cavidades- Explicó Brandy un poco tímida.

-Hasta yo sé donde parar- Kanny apoyó- Esta bien buscar nuevas experiencias, pero no quiero que sea con alguien que piense que me excita los ojos de Evans -se dirigió severamente a la rubia platina

Y esta esperanzadoramente miró a Monike –Ho no, no, no- dijo Monike dándose media vuelta –Ahora medio Hogwarts conoce mi tanga negra y creedme, que no espero que conozcan mas haya que eso-Decididamente termino.

-Bien- Dijo Patsey con orgullo- yo lo seguiré intentando, ustedes no se creen capaces de terminar la apuesta, pues yo si… luego les diré que tan maravillosamente fue la experiencia- se levantó de los cojines y fue hasta la puerta- Yo dije que lo cumpliría y lo haré, no me daré por vencida, buenas noches muchachas- Dijo después de azotar la puerta.

-Rayos, ¿Es acaso Patsey que le seguirá rogando a un chico que le despreció?-Preguntó Kanny buscando la lógica

-Si ella prefiere rebajarse y ofrecerse, pues es quien se las verá con su orgullo y estima-Monike dedujo con indiferencia

-Pues a mi me parece- Habló Brandy- que esto va mas que ofrecerse por una apuesta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente en la mesa de los Griffindors

…

-James, en verdad eres un chico afortunado- Decía Peter- una linda chica lesbiana bailando para ti solito, quien no quisiera estar en tu lugar- dijo soñadoramente

- Lily ahora me desprecia- Decía deprimido James

-Siempre te ha despreciado- replicó Lupin

-Bueno, ahora aún mas… me vio con su chica-Decía triste mientras veía su comida

-James, Kanny no es lesbiana-Dijo Sirius en son de regaño- Enserio tu le atraes, yo sé de señales femeninas, a cada rato las estoy sintiendo, esa chica se meterá a Quidditch por ti, ¡te bailó, hasta te besó- dijo como haciendo reaccionar a James –¡Despierta idiota! Lily es lesbiana y no te hará caso, pero Kanny la tienes besando el suelo por donde caminas-

-Ho, ¿Enserio piensas eso?- preguntó mirando a Kanny a lo lejos

-¡No lo pienso, estoy seguro!-acento con orgullo

-Hablando de besa pisos, Sirius, como te fue con tu cita ayer- Preguntó Peter

-Lo de siempre- dijo Sirius –Hablamos, nos besamos y le dije que no quería relaciones por ahora, lloro un rato y se fue… como todas-

-Creo Sirius, que deberías establecerte y formalizarte con una buena chica, es lo que te hace falta-Lupin sugirió- No entiendo, te gustan las mujeres y tienes a todas suplicando a tus pies, ¿Por qué no formalizas con una?-Preguntó con mucha curiosidad

Sirius dirigió una mirada pensativa –Pienso que- habló inseguro- No estoy listo para formalizar- dijo algo triste mientras siguió comiendo en silencio.

-Remus, ¿Cómo te fue con la chica de la asesoría?-James preguntó cuando vio a Patsey pasar para sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin a comer

-Pues, le hice un par de preguntas, le expliqué la lección y es todo-Mintió avergonzado y comió mas rápido para disimular

-Es achica es hot- habló Frank a lado de ellos- Es muy sexy- dijo y Lupin sorbió su jugo de calabaza algo incomodo y nervioso

-Me pregunto por que no tiene novio aun-Habló Black

- No lo sé pero ¿Que idiota se negaría hacer su novio?- Habló nuevamente Frank y Lupin soltó el jugo de su boca de golpe y a punto de ahogarse y luego tosió.

McGonallal pasó junto a Lupin y dijo

-Señor Lupin, creo que su comportamiento indecente ayer fue altamente reprobable, pienso que esos modales en Institutos acarrearían un severo castigo, pero como ha sido excelente prefecto, esta será solo una advertencia- Regañó y se fue, todos a la vez voltearon a verle sin poderlo creer

-¿Que?-Preguntó ante la amenazadora y curiosa mirada de todos

- No lo creo Moony, tu ¿Te ligaste a Patsey?-

-No-

-No mientas-

-Ella se me insinuó- dijo muy colorado

-WOOOW- Peter soltó con suspiro

-Se metió entre mis piernas y… llegaron McGonagall y Dumbledore-Dijo casi sin poder contener su tímida e introvertida explicación-

-¡NO!-

-¡SI!-

-¡NO!-

-¡SI!-

-NO LO CREO-

-¡Si creelo!

-¿Mientes?-

-NO!-

-Hola Frank, Sirius, Remus, Peter- llegó saludando Lily agradablemente –James- dijo severamente con ojos de pistola y en tono enojado–¿De que hablan?- preguntó

-Ejem… Quitich- dijeron todos a la vez y simularon comer en silencio.

-Bueno ya saben cual es el nuevo chisme-Preguntó con entusiasmo a todos Lily y ellos negaron la cabeza –Bien, pues enternece, encontraron a Snape amarrado semidesnudo en la mazmorra y junto a MONIKE-

-¡NO!-

-¡SI!-

-¡NO!-

-¡SI!-

-NO LO CREO-

-¡Si creelo!

-¿Mientes?-

-NO, mira el chismografo de Jokins tiene una fotografía y todo- La mostró a todos

-Mira tiene látigo y todo-Observó James mientras veía la foto -¿Qué es ese bulto prominente que…?ha ya… valla –Dijo poniendo los ojos grandes mientras apuntaba con el dedo la foto.

-Sabía que dentro de ese pelo grasoso se encontraba un depravado y sucio sadomasoquista- Dijo Sirius son simpatía y todos rieron al a vez

Dumbledore se levantó de su mesa y todos guardaron silencio a la vez:

-Alumnos de 6 y 7 año, se ha platicado con el ministerio y algunos padres de familia y hemos llegado a una muy sana conclusión, todos se juntarán hoy a las 6 de la tarde para una charla de educación sexual. Con esto pretendemos que ciertos comportamientos de la escuela se tomen consideración y responsabilidad-.

James, Sirius y Lupin a la vez que Snape, Monike, Brandy, Patsey y Kanny se atragantaron con el desayuno y empezaron a toser.

…

En clase de encantamientos Brandy llegó, miró a Sirius de re ojo y ligeramente se avergonzó. Mientras el profesor explicaba su clase la chica de las trenzas sintió una paloma de papel volar hacia ella, la abrió y decía:

_¿Podemos hablar?_

Ella le escribió:

_Si_

…

_Disculpa debí haberte dicho de mi pequeño problema_

…

_Olvídalo enserio, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si nunca hubiéramos salido juntos _

…

_Pero me sigues interesando_

…

_(Dibujo de carita apenada) ¿Enserio? _

…

_Si! (Dibujo de corazoncitos) _

Brandy miró a Sirius desde su silla y este le miró con esa galante sonrisa

_Black, no es que tu.. tu "eso" sea importante, pero me es extraño (Dibujo de carita confundida) vamos hablar después de la clase._

La palomita de papel llegó hasta con Sirius y este miró a Brandy, pero el profesor de golpe dijo- Dejen de estarse mandando mensajes- Agitó la varita y la palomita llegó a sus manos la abrió y comenzó a leer poniendo cara de sorpresa mientras Black se avergonzaba cada vez mas y Brandy se hundió en su silla se aclaró la garganta–Ejem.. ejem…Sigamos con la clase- dijo después de romper la palomita.

Justo a lado de Sirius se encontraba el lugar de James, que escribía energéticamente una carta:

_Guapa, se k salio td mal aller solo keria dizculame x pensar k eras livais, no s que paxo, En k pensaba¿? Vailas genial1¡! Y sr sexy! Te gustaria k nos juntemos a practicar Kuiditsh oy?... respondeme y pasa el papelito. _

Terminando de escribir pasó discretamente el papelito a Lupin –A Kanny- dijo James en murmuro, luego Lupin se lo mandó a Peter, Peter lo abrio lo leyó y lo pasó a Alice, Alice lo leyó también e hizo un par de correcciones ortográficas y lo pasó a Frank, Frank lo leyó rió y puso un letrero : _¿Livais?_-- _James sabéis de mujeres he! Jeje, _Frank lo pasó a una Brandy y ella finalmente a Kanny.

Kanny lo leyó volteó a ver a James y este le cerró el ojo a lo lejos, escribió a la vuelta del papel un rotundo :_NO!_ Y de nuevo lo pasó, y tanto Frank, Alice, Peter y Lupin que leyeron la respuesta hacían cara de dolor y sorpresa en son bromista.

Terminó la clase Sirius y James fueron con el par de amigas, Kanny y Brandy.

-¿Por que no?- preguntó James

-Por que… no- dijo ella

-Pensé que te gustaba-

-Fue humillante lo de anoche- dijo ella disgustada e indignada

-Oye, ya lo dije, PERDÓN!-

- Vasta James, déjame tranquila- dijo ella yéndose pero James le tomó del brazo

-Tu también me gustas-

-Tu no me gustas- Dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza- Adiós!.

James pensó en ese momento que posiblemente Sirius se equivocaba, Kanny era, lesbiana, estaba realmente confundido.

Por otro lado Sirius y Brandy hablaban mas ocultos de los demas

Estoy muy apenada , por todo , por mi reacción, por ser tan apresurada, quien lo hecho a perder fui yo- decía la chica

No, yo también quería, yo te debí avisar, caray en verdad que hubiera sido muy lindo- dijo lamentándolo

Tu me sigues gustando, pero me siento incomoda por todo- dijo ella desviando la mirada y nerviosamente acariciando una de sus tranzas, Black volteó a ver abajo desilusionado y comenzó a emitir unos lamentos guturales

Brandy se le partió el alma no soportaba ver a un hombre llorar y mucho menos por su causa, le entristecía en verdad ver a Sirius llorar.

-Siempre, es lo mismo, todas y cada una de las chicas con las que han querido andar con migo salen espantadas cuando descubren mi problema- dijo entre el llanto silencioso –Solo ven mi apariencia, nunca nadie se a fijado en como soy dentro, el verdadero Sirius, no la cara bonita de Hogwarts-

_Y de todas las preguntas que me hacía y tenía en mente, esa fue la que me hizo falta, ¿Cómo era Sirius por dentro? Que le gustaba, como reaccionaba emocionalmente, que le hacía mal y que le hacía bien? Para mi era una apuesta, una experiencia, saciar una curiosidad, para él, encontrar esa persona especial que no lo mirara como cara linda con pene, era una persona, con sentimientos y necesidades emocionales y un buscador de amor. _

El profesor iba llegando a la oficina de Dumbledore y vio que todos los profesores estaban ahí reunidos.

-Y por que esas repentinas platicas de educación sexual-Preguntó una profesora

-Agarrense, encontramos a Remus Lupin y a Patsey con él… ¡debajo de la mesa!- Dijo McGonagall

-¡NO!-

-¡SI!-

-¡NO!-

-¡SI!-

-NO LO CREO-

-¡Si creelo!

-¿Mientes?-

-NO!-

-Esta juventud de ahora-Lamentó con enfado la maestra de herbólogia

-Bueno, yo me encontré a Monike y Snape comprometedoramente, ¿que no leyeron el chismografo?-Dijo el profesor de pociones

-SI!-una maestra afirmó emocionada

-Quien lo pensaría de aquel serio muchacho-Dumbledore habló

-Pues yo me sé una mejor- El profesor de encantamientos habló y todos a la vez voltearon a verle

- Brandy y el hermano mayor Black se estaban mandando mensajitos por una paloma de papel y me enteré que Black tiene problemas en sus partes nobles cosa que no le parecía nada a Brandy-Asentaba la cabeza lentamente mientras alzaba las cejas.

Todos a la vez hicieron un grito ahogado.

-¡NO!-

-¡SI!-

-¡NO!-

-¡SI!-

-NO LO CREO-

-¡Si creelo!

-¿Mientes?-

-NO!-

-Parece que el problema con las hormonas se expande como la viruela que azotó a Hogwarts en el 59-Dijo Dumbledore con preocupación, parece que ha llegado el momento de…

-NO- dijo McGonagall

-Si, mostrarles el invento muggle aliviador-

-estas hablando de…- habló la de adivinación

-Sip… -

-CONDÓN- dijo McGonagall en clase de transformaciones mostrándoles uno en su empaque. Todos los alumnos veían atentos –Por supuesto que les dirán todo sobre ellos en la plática de educación sexual que tendrán hoy, pero no vendría nada mal una introducción, ¿alguien sabe algo del tema?-Preguntó y Monike alzó la mano enseguida.

-Según los datos históricos Muggles, el uso del condón fue principalmente y primeramente promovido por los romanos-Dijo orgullosa

-Muy bien, ¿alguien sabe que se usaba en el oriente?-Preguntó McGonagall y Snape levantó la mano:

-Se usaba el empleo de papel arroz encerado- miró a Monike presumidamente

-En el siglo 16, Europa fue azotada por dos epidemias importantes: la sífilis y la gonorrea diezmaron tanto a pobres como a ricos. En esa época, el médico italiano Gabrielle Fallopio recomienda el uso de tiras de lino medicadas para salvar estos males, - Terminó de decir ahora ella alzando el cuello con orgullo y todos los hombres hicieron cara de dolor al imaginar las tiras de lino

-La palabra condón nace pro el inventor Dr. Quandum, que según Carlos II de Inglaterra le ordenó hacer- Dijo retando a Monike

-Eso es absurdo, la palabra condón viene del latín "Condes" Recipuente-Discutió mirándolo severamente.

-Pero el rey Carlos usaba dispositivos hechos por intestinos de cordero, y eso esta probado- remató y todos a la vez emitieron un "GUACATELAS".

-En el siglo XVII nace la primera tienda ubicada en Londres, donde eran perfumados y estuchados-Volvió a mirar a Snape casi peleando

-Muy bien muchachos-Dijo McGonagall un poco abrumada por la discusión- Ahora todos…-

-Espere-Interrumpió Snape –El nombre condón se hizo oficial en el siglo 18 por el libro del Sr. Turner en un libro sobre sífilis. Era también llamado "Horrible armadura"-Terminó en son de pelea.

-Es la mejor clase de transformaciones que jamás he tenido- Dijo un alumno de Slytherin

-¿Maestra?-Preguntó una niña-¿Que es Sífilis?-y McGonagall miró avergonzada a ambos lados.

-Ejem, todas esas dudas podrán ser respondidas en la charla que tendrán hoy-Luego McGonagall miró el condón y lo guardó mientras veía que Snape y Monike seguían discutiendo la historia del condón probándose uno al otro quien sabía mas. –Vasta, quien hable otra cosa del condón le quito 50 puntos- gritó haciendo callar a ambos discutidores y toda la clase soltó un "haaaaaaa" de lamento.

-Maestra- habló otra niña –¿Por que no hay condones mágicos?

-50 pts menos para Slytherin-Dijo McGonagall-

-Maestra, ¿como es que se forma un bebe?-

-50 menos para Ravenclaw y eso pregúntele a su madre

-Pero ¿Como es que se forma? ¿Que hace que se forme? Por que mejor no tomar un antídoto que evite la formación-

-50 menos para Ravenclaw, por que eso se llamaría aborto-

-Maestra…

-YA! YA! Terminó la clase!- Dijo sonrojada y se fue.

Snape y Monike se vieron uno al otro con odio, mientras Narcisa le decía a Patsey- Parece que la noche de ayer de Snape no fue agradable- comentó

Bueno todos amaneceríamos así si se publica una fotografía propia en ropa interior y amarrado al escritorio de pociones- contestó

No si te pagaran 15.000 dls por posar en el play boy- volvió a decir después de irse y Patsey pensó un rato y luego captó …OoO.

Llegó la hora de las platicas sexuales, todos los alumnos fueron llevados a un cuarto gigantesco donde había muchas sillas, había un proyector antiguo, una pantalla, y muchas sillas.

Los alumnos fueron acomodados por casas, por lo que las 4 amigas no pudieron estar juntas. Pero por otro lado, los cuatro Griffindors se sentaron juntos y llenos de curiosidad.

Dumbledore llegó y todos callaron los murmuros – Hola pequeños curiosos, pubertos y adolescentes, se que están ansiosos por esta platica, y bien antes que nada, respeto y todos recordemos que tenemos edad para estos temas, madurez y con ustedes el experto en el tema, demos la bienvenida a….. Hagrid-

Todos se voltearon a ver entre si sin creerlo-

Jajajaja, pequeña broma- dijo retorciéndose de la risa mientras todos lo miraban con cara de ¬¬.-Aquí con ustedes el recién graduado, Lucius Malfoy-.

Todos aplaudían, entre ellos Snape y Narcisa confundidos a la vez que los 4 merodeadores se veían entre si buscando una explicación.

-Bien comencemos- Dijo Malfoy con varonil voz.

CONTINUARÁ …

Muchas gracias por sus reviews el desenlace si será un poco largo y descriptivo, pero interesante y gracioso, espero que realmente lo disfruten mucho, lo partiré en 3 partes je espero que se diviertan , saludos y suerte.


	7. 3er Día 2da parte

**3er Día **

**2da Parte**

Los alumnos se acomodaron en sus lugares, miraban atentos a Lucius y Dumbledore dejó el aula discretamente.

-Sé Que ahora todos tienen diferentes dudas- dijo Malfoy – Y muchos seguramente no se sienten abiertamente confiados de preguntarle a alguien así que todos los que tengan una duda van a escribirla en una hoja que repartiré- Enseguida ajito la varita y una hoja llegó a cada lugar –No pongan su nombre, esto será anónimo-.

Todos Comenzaron a escribir sus dudas enérgicamente en la hoja, enseguida Lucius ajito de nuevo la varita y todas las hojas llegaron a sus manos. Abrió la primera:

-"_Como puedo ver a simple vista si una mujer es lesbiana_"- leyó y James desde su asiento se sonrojó y se tapó la cara – Bien pues primeramente voy a decir que una lesbiana no es una raza diferente de mujer ni mucho menos, solo son gustos sexuales. Una manera de identificarlas es mirando su comportamiento con los hombres, es decir con hombres que no se sienta en plena confianza, las mujeres heterosexuales casi siempre quieren dejar una esencia y presencia muy femenina cuidando sus actitudes, su pose, su mirada, en cuanto a las lesbianas no les llama la atención dejar una presencia femenina entre los hombres, sino algo mas relajado, menos coqueto.

James le entró a la cabeza como golpe, estaba 100 convencido de que Kanny era heterosexual, le coqueteó y lo mejor de todo, se estaba haciendo la difícil algo que a él le mataba de las mujeres. Sonrió para si mismo.

_-"¿Como te gustan que te lo hagan?... papacito"-_ Leyó Malfoy y vió que Narcisa le cerró el ojo desde lejos –Ejem…- dijo nervioso y guardó el papel, luego abrió otro –_"¿ Como puedo hacer que un hombre siga sus instintos animales y no siga la norma moral?"- _Terminó de leer y Patsey se preparó con una libretita y una pluma en mano – Bien, pues, tenemos que tomar en cuenta que muchos hombres no les atrae hacerlo, solo por hacerlo-

-¿Algunos?... ¿Que clase de maricones son aquellos?-Murmuró Peter a Lupin, mientras este bajó la cabeza avergonzado

-Para ir contra una norma conservadora con la que fueron educados tiene que ser por algo que realmente valga la pena, hay que mostrarles que es por algo mas que por una relación pasajera, algo mas a fondo- explicó Malfoy

-¿Como un conjunto de ropa interior sexy?-Preguntó a lo lejos una mujer

-No, mas al fondo-

-… ¿Mostrar las pelotas desnudas?-Preguntó otra

-NO! Mucho mas al fondo, mostrar sentimientos, personalidad etc, mostrar complemento emocional- terminó de decir

Patsey abrió los ojos pensativa, como encontrando justo el arma para cazar mas cara, moderna y valiosa de todas delante de sus ojos.

-"¿_Como le hago para hacer mas ancho y mas largo el "pajarín" ha y quitarle lo negro?"-_ Leyó Malfoy y todos a la vez hicieron sonidos de asco mientras Black se hundió en su asiento rogando que no reconozca la letra –Ejem.. ejem- se aclaró la garganta con asombro Malfoy –Bueno, hay cosas que ni la magia puede curar, como el cáncer, el sida, la estupidez humana, El fanatismo de algunos por el reggeton, los programas basura de los famosos en realitys , lo sangre sucia… ejem ejem… también las deformaciones del miembro masculino son todo un caso, yo creo que lo mejor es aceptarse uno mismo, después de todo el sexo no es base primordial de una relación- Enseguida Brandy volteó a ver a Balck a lo lejos y como si algo hubiera atravesado su cabeza puso a analizarlo de otra manera.

Kanny por otro lado, estaba alejándose hacia la puerta, se dirigía al baño, James

la veía y no se hizo esperar a seguirla.

-Kanny- gritó apenas cerrando la puerta del aula y ella se detuvo con enfado a mitad del pasillo

-¿Que quieres Potter?- cruzó los brazos

-Nada, es que te vi pasar por aquí y…. ¿A quien engaño, no puedo dejar de pensar en tus caderas temblorosas y ese par de piernas torneadas-

-¡Alejate!-dijo enojada

-Vamos nena se que no eres lesbiana y se que te gusto- dijo James rápidamente y esto hizo detener de golpe a Kanny

-¿sabes algo, la sabiduría te persigue ¡pero tu eres mas rápido!-la chica le gritó y siguió su camino –¿Que demonios hacen tus neuronas en tu cerebro¿Vacacionar?-

-No entendí- dijo pensativo mientras Kanny se alejaba –Espera, espera-volvió a detenerla,-¿Que puedo hacer para que agradarte?-

-Tirarte a un pozo-

- Kanny, fui estupido, lo acepto, pero en verdad me atraes, no puedo dejar de pensar en el por que te fijaste en mi, eres una chica hermosa, graciosa, no eres como las demás, eres muy interesante- Dijo agitadamente

- Valla, así que lo mismo le dijiste a Lily y tampoco funcionó-

-NO!. No no no.. Lily ya quedó fuera de mi vista, ahora solo estas tu-

-Y ¿Como creerte, dejaste de pensar en ella solo por que te baile!-

-Déjame convencerte, déjame probártelo- suplicó

-James, te creo, pero la vedad no me interesas no somos iguales, veras yo busco experiencias, busco adrenalina, aventura… -

James sonrió pasa si mismo –Ven acompáñame, te mostraré algo que seguro te gustará-…

Esta es la gonorrea- dijo Lucius mostrando una diapositiva en la pantalla de un genital y todos los alumnos a la vez hicieron sonidos de asco…- esta es la sífilis- dijo mostrando otra y algunos prepararon su bolsa de vomito –Este es el síndrome Benrrofvotrof – dijo cambiando de diapositiva y mostrando un pene idéntico al de Sirius Black todos los alumnos a la vez comentaron una exagerada exclamación de asco- Esta deformación es de nacimiento- dijo –No se contagia- complementó

Ahora comprendo por que esta clase estaba prohibida, esas imágenes atentan contra la salud mental –comentó Peter a Sirius mientras él un poco triste se sintió frustrado y triste. Brandy que no le apartaba la vista le sintió lastima y le mandó una paloma desde lejos: _"Quiero hablar con tigo, te espero en el lago"_.

Kanny y James había subido a una pequeña ventanilla donde se podía ver a lo lejos la clase de educación sexual y a Malfoy exponiendo sus desagradables diapositivas de enfermedades virales y deformaciones genitales.

-Ve esto- dijo en lo bajo a Kanny agitó la varita y una chispa brillante chocó en el proyector …

-Estos son parásitos que se alojan en el cabello púbico- dijo Malfoy y a la vez que cambió de diapositiva se mostró la fotografía de Snape amarrado en el escritorio en ropa interior con un bulto prominente, todos los alumnos a la vez se rieron incontrolablemente, incluso Malfoy. Pero nadie se rió mas que James y Kanny que se retorcían en el suelo.

Monike y Sr. Snape- Regañó McGonagall enfrente de todos -¿Por qué pusieron esa fotografía ahí?- preguntó y ambos trataban de explicar rojísimos de vergüenza –Disculpe Sr. Malfoy, continué, ustedes dos- dijo señalando a Monike y Snape – A la oficina de Dumbledore-.

Ambos enojados uno con otro y dolidos al mas el orgullo se fueron a la oficina.

-¿Que demonios hacen?-les preguntó histérico el profesor de pociones

-¡Que estaban pensando!-McGonagall ayudó- ¿En que tipo de motel están convirtiendo a Hogwarts?- miró a ambos –Primero se publican fotografías comprometedoras y ofensivas para la inocencia infantil entre ustedes dos, comportamiento descaradamente depravado, una discusión sobre temas adultos abiertamente indiscreto y ahora se exhiben delante de todos y de la clase de educación sexual, faltando al respeto a Sr. Malfoy- dijo apunto de estallar

-En primera, no pedimos ser humillados así- Dijo Monike

-En segunda, no fuimos quienes decidimos fotografiarnos, esa fue una mala pasada de Jokins-Snape se apresuró a decir

-En tercera, un amplio conocimiento sobre los temas sexuales son saludables, al tiempo que nos ayudan a evitar cualquier accidente, es algo que se debería enseñar a los 13 años si no es que antes- Monike complementó

-Y finalmente¿comportamiento depravado, conocer el cuerpo, seguir instintos y conocer placeres totalmente humano desde cuando ha sido depravado, no hay ley que lo prohíba-Snape habló ahora orgulloso junto Monike.

-Chicos, lo que McGonagall quiere decir es que este tipo de temas desprestigia a la escuela, ofende a otros, no puede ser bien visto por sus padres- Dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente

-Yo puedo hablar sola , gracias-dijo McGonagall enojada- Lo que quiero decir es que este tipo de temas desprestigia a la escuela, ofende a otros, no puede ser bien visto por sus padres-Dijo en tono histérico – Ambos tendrán un castigo para evitar de nuevo este comportamiento, tendrán que limpiar sin uso de la magia los baños de los profesores- impuso dominante. Y ambos se vieron uno al otro imaginando el cargo que se les venia enzima y mas por lo famoso que era Hagrid después de las cenas y su apestoso rastro en los baños.

Brandy estaba nerviosa caminando de lado a lado en el lago, al momento llegó Sirius se detuvo de golpe.

-Sirius-dijo sorprendida

-¿Para que me hablabas?-preguntó algo serio

- Quería saber si, una tonta, insensible y superficial mujer podría tener otra oportunidad de conocer mejor a la persona dentro de Sirius Black, a la persona no al hombre dejando de lado al "pequeño" amigo- preguntó suplicando nerviosa

-¿Que?- Preguntó tratando de carburar sus palabras

- Todo comenzó como una tonta apuesta, solo para responderme unas preguntas y sucede que me entere de todo y… me porte mal, pero, creo que a pesar de todo…- Explicaba de un lado a otro tratando de buscar palabras

-¿Que! EXPLICATE BIEN-pidió un poco histérico Sirius, al parecer estaba muy incomodo con el asunto

-ESTOY ENAMORADA- le dijo de golpe y dejando congelado al muchacho–Me gustas, me gusta estar con tigo, me gustó ver que lloras, que buscas amor, que eres mucho mas que una cara bonita y una relación no se basa en el sexo- dijo desahogándose con mucho énfasis adolescente

Black la veía silencioso y pensativo

-¿Quieres que lo intentemos de nuevo?-preguntó dudando

-Si, exacto, quiero que hagamos borrón y cuanta nueva-

Black nuevamente estaba pensativo

-Bueno- dijo finalmente sonriendo costándole creerlo completamente –Esta bien, intentémoslo de nuevo- rió abiertamente

Se sonrieron uno al otro

Lupin miró su reloj y se dio cuenta

-Rayos- maldijo

-¿Que?- preguntó Peter

-Tengo que ir a las asesorías de DCAO, toma hazle llegar esto a Patsey- dijo dándole una paloma que decía _"Asesoría , en 5 mnts te veo en la biblioteca"._

-¿Qué hay de esta charla?-Preguntó Peter al chico licántropo

-Oye, yo no gastaré mi tiempo para ver a Malfoy enseñar fotografías desagradables y explicaciones de como usar un condón-

- esta será la única vez que veras pornografía grafica en el castillo sin tener que esconderte de los profesores y niñas… y además es gratis- Dijo Peter

-La verdad, no me importa- Dijo yéndose del aula.

A Patsey le llegó la palomita de Lupin y puso una gran sonrisa emocionada y rápidamente se dirigió a cambiarse a la habitación de Slytherin.

Monike y Snape estaban limpiando el baño de los profesores disgustado uno con otro.

-Te dije en la habitación- Snape rezongó amargadamente

-Quieres ya olvidarlo?-Dijo Monike con un trapo dándole brillo al retrete –Esto es humillante, es el fin de mi estima social y todo gracias a tu maldito gusto sadomasoquista-

-No, no no, yo no tengo la culpa que te me hayas insinuado-

-Solo quería ganar una maldita apuesta-

-¿eso que? Yo pedí un lugar seguro, tu tienes la culpa por tu terquedad-

-No me hables de terquedad, que tu discusión del condón no te saca de la carrera-

-vasta-

-Vasta tu!-

-Tu empezaste-

-Tu seguiste-

-Estas enojada y te sientes humillada por que eras una niña engreída que ahora comprobaste lo tonta que te sientes con migo a lado-

-Estas enojado por que soy la primer mujer que te besa y resulté ser mejor contrincante de lo que pensabas

-Eso no es verdad-

-Si, si lo es-

Ambos se vieron fijamente retándose uno al otro y…………….

…… …… …… …… …… …… … explotaron en un mismo beso apasionado se alejaron ligeramente y se sonrieron uno al otro.

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Snape

-No lo sé… saciar el cuerpo, seguir instintos y conocer placeres… totalmente humano¿no?- Dijo ella con una pequeña mueca levantando la ceja

-No eres tan tonta-

- No eres tan frió -

-Amor, Palabra de cuatro letras, dos vocales, dos consonantes y dos idiotas-

-afortunadamente esto no es amor-

-Ejem no, no lo es- Snape dijo nervioso mirando a ambos lados

Se dieron otro beso apasionado

-Y donde habéis fumado- preguntó James

-El cuarto de los menesteres-respondió Kanny que estaba recostada en su habitación en Griffindor –¿Y tu nunca lo haz probado?-

-No, a los chicos nunca les ha llamado la atención la marihuana, ni en el cuarto de los menesteres-platicó recostado junto a ella

- Eres mas santo de lo que creía- dijo

- No lo creas-

-Jajaja, Por que dices eso?-Preguntó ella

-Por que estoy apunto de pedirte que vallamos y nos fumemos unos porros ahora que todos están atentos a la plática de Malfoy-

… … … … … … … …

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Kanny se reía como idiota entre el humo de la mota junto a James que sostenía un porro con él.

-Jajajaj, me sé uno mejor… caperucita estaba ene. Bosque , cayó la noche y la aplastó… JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JAJ JA-Rió junto a Kanny mucho más estúpidamente con los ojos rojísimos sintiendo el cuerpo lento y flotando.

-Jajaja sabes algo, que bien que tus amigos no les gusta esto, no los metas en las drogas, somos muchos y hay muy pocas Jajajajaja- Ambos comenzaron a reír desenfrenadamente-Eres el idiota mas divertido que conozco- Dijo ella

-Voz ser la tía que mas sufre de locura-

-No sufro de locura la disfruto a cada minuto-Dijo descaradamente

-Ahora déjame besarte- pidió James a la chica

-Vamos la estamos pasando bien así- dijo ella

-Soy divertido, apuesto¿Quien mas que yo comparte tus locuras?-preguntó- Si yo fuera tu me enamoraría de mi- dijo en broma haciendo reír mucho a Kanny.

-Bueno, solo por que me haces reír- accedió la chica con una picara risa seductora.

Patsey se había hecho de sus mejores y mas sexys atuendos eróticos, se acomodó un conjunto mismísimo rosa y transparentoso y se cubrió por un abrigo de peluche blanco muy elegante, se soltó el cabello con una hermosa caída de puntas haciéndolo una cabellera platina rubia seductora. Se maquilló y se hizo de tacones altos.

Se encaminó a la asesoría con Lupin mas decidida que nada a seducirlo y ahora sin interrupciones de nadie. Abrió ligeramente la puerta y se asomó ligeramente viendo apenas un chico serio sentado leyendo un libro.

-Pasa Patsey- Dijo Lupin amablemente y educadamente

-Ahora voy- Dijo mientras pensó en darle una seductora sorpresa y se quitó el abrigo dejándola semidesnuda con su conjunto babydoll transparente con un par de tacones altos –Listo para enseñarme… todo-dijo abriendo totalmente la puerta con voz melosa.

Lupin quedó boquiabierto e inmóvil, al igual que los otros 5 sujetos que lo acompañaban en el aula, entre ellos Peter

Wowww, Moony, definitivamente me apunto a todas tus asesorías, teníais razón vale mas la pena que la platica de Malfoy- Dijo Peter con ojos de Lujuria dirigidos a los pechos de Patsey

Valla, monny ahora veo por que te gusta esto de las asesorías, Peter tenias razón vale la pena- dijo otro sacando su cámara fotográfica

Patsey seguía en shok, como maniquí, rojísima y demás colores, no le quedó de otra que dar media vuelta y correr de vergüenza a su cuarto, se puso su abrigo en dos rápidos movimientos y cuando menos lo pensó una voz a lo lejos le habló – "Patsey, espera, espera" –Era Lupin que gritaba a lo lejos y le detuvo por el brazo.

-Mas vale que valga la pena, por que acabo de pasar por una experiencia que me traumatizará mi adolescencia permanentemente –Dijo ella rojísima sin verle a los ojos y con la cabellera tapándole la cara

-¿Por que haces esto?- Preguntó él curioso

-¿Que acaso no es obvio que intento seducirte?-Le miró incrédula

-Creo que muy obvio- contestó viéndole el escote un poco sonrojado –Pero por que a mí, habiendo millones de sujetos que te besan los pies- preguntó curioso

-No quieres que te responda- dijo esta vencida por la situación y alejándose indiferente

-Enserio quiero que me respondas- El dijo desde atrás –Dime que viste en mi, que no tenga otro sujeto-

-Bueno, al principio mis amigas fueron quien lo vieron, tu eras todo un "inconquistable" sujeto serio y nerd-Dijo mirándole con un poco de gracia –Luego me dije que nada era inconquistable para mi, pero luego te vi mas –Dijo acercándose lentamente a él -, vi que eras un sujeto amable, respetuoso, decente, educado, todo un caballero galante, un varonil ángel incapaz de lastimar a alguien, un hombre perfecto –Desenvolvía su corazón – Un tesoro renacentista, una mezcla perfecta entre la sabiduría, el físico y la sensibilidad, eres… no se, perfecto –Finalizó y una lagrima roló por su mejilla –Tan perfecto que quedé atrapada en la idea de quererte, para mi nada mas, solo para mi- cerró los ojos y respiró profundo – Ahora que terminé de hacer el ridículo, y declararme abiertamente enamorada de un gay ,solo quiero descansar…-dijo dando media vuelta pero Lupin nuevamente le detuvo del brazo pero esta vez no dijo palabra solamente le tomó de la nuca y le besó tímidamente, luego se retiró un poco avergonzado.

–Perdón- se disculpó cabizbajo

-¡No eres gay! –Dijo riendo impresionada y emocionada a la vez

-¡Claro que no, soy mas bien tímido con las mujeres… muy tímido- Aseguró poniéndose mucho mas rojizo y bajando mas la cabeza.

-¿Te gustaría venir con migo a la habitación de los Slytherins?-Preguntó ella

- Enserio, tu quieres…-

-Quiero estar con tigo- aseguró con la cabeza y sonriente de nervios

En los baños de los profesores se encontraban Snape y Monike uno al otro abrasados besándose.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?-Preguntó Snape

-Este no es el aula de pociones, pero vale- Dijo metiéndose al jacuzzi Monike mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y Snape se quitaba sus zapatos

Brandy y Sirius estaban recostados en el pasto mirando el cielo anocheciendo, era realmente hermoso, el chico de cabello negro le acariciaba el cabello caramelo, mientras ella le acariciaba con la mano la panza lisa y bien formada.

-Es perfecto- dijo ella

- Si es perfecto- contestó él, y se incorporaron pasa darse un beso

En el cuarto de los menesteres Kanny y James estaban enredados entre si, besándose mas tranquilamente, riendo entre ellos. James bajó a su cuello para complacerla con suaves besitos y mientras ella mantenía la vista fija al techo disfrutando deliciosos besos calidos por su piel y luego apareció un condón prendido en el aire esperando a ser tomado.

Patsey y Lupin iban entrando a su habitación en Slytherin, Lupin se mantenía tímido y reservado mientras ella cerraba la puerta con cuidado.

-Pero… tus amigas llegarán..-

-No te preocupes este cuarto es individual- Dijo quitándose el abrigo y Lupin le miró fijamente, inmóvil,con una mirada de hombre lobo que solo se le apreciaba en la luna llena

-Se que será la primera vez de ambos, así que tratemos que hacerlo con cuidado- Ella dijo con voz tímida, pero Lupin parecía no escuchar y emitió un pequeño rugido semejante al de una bestiay brincó salvajemente sobre ella.

-Cuales son las probabilidades de que nos tomen una segunda foto humillante en el baño-Preguntó Snape mientras le desabrochaba el sostén a Monike. Ambos estaban medio cuerpo sumergido en el jacuzzi besándose sobre el hombro

- No tengo idea-contestó aquella indiferente

-Así me gusta- dijo Snape sonriéndole al momento que la sumergió totalmente

Sirius abrazó a Brandy enternecedoramente, ella le miró fijamente y puso la mano del hermano mayor Black sobre su seno.- ¿Estas segura?- Preguntó en voz baja Sirius

James le quitaba lentamente la camisa a Kanny

-¿Que estas haciendo?- preguntó ella sonriendo

-Hay una ley universal, y esa es que cualquier mujer luce mas sensual sin ropa- dijo riendo pero a la vez con una voz sutil

-No creo que esa ley aplique a mi tía Umbrige-Rió ella un poco

Patsey estaba acostada en su cama un poco abrumada por el extrañamente y sorprendentemente nuevo salvajismo de Lupin nunca imaginado

-LUPIN CALIENTE- dijo con voz áspera, baja y malévola –LUPIN FOLLA-dijo al momento que se literalmente arrancó los pantalones jalándolos con una mano (como streeper) y sujetó con fuerza la delgada pierna de Patsey. Y por primera vez, aquella se sintió la pequeña presa ante un rudo y salvaje cazador… la presa de un licántropo.

CONTINUARÁ! El próximo capitulo es el final y ya con agradecimientos y contestaciones de sus reviews GRACIAS! .

Para ver fan arts: http(doble /)galeon. com/ alguien/ oekakipage.htm (Kitar espacios)


	8. Final, Conclución

_**Capitulo final**_

Entonces ahí nos situaban… cuatro conquistadoras, con cuatro victimas de nuestra seducción, con cuatro perspectivas diferentes, de cuatro casas diferentes y cuatro personalidades diferentes, sin embargo, compartíamos el mismo objetivo, debutar por primera vez y estrenar a estos muchachos.

En el cuarto multiusos dos griffindors disfrutaban de la mejor experiencia que el mundo de las sensaciones puede aportar. Entre revoltijos, besucones, caricias y efectos de la marihuana reventaban en éxtasis, el cuerpo de Kanny y James Potter. La morena sabía que recordaría detalle a detalle esta nueva vivencia, perder la virginidad o mejor dicho, Ganar la experiencia.

Finalmente, recostada, cansada, sacudida y adolorida, le vio a los ojos al compañero que sus amigas le habían elegido, lo había logrado, pensó con auto satisfacción, lo había experimentado. Sin embargo, no contó con una ley universal que muchos impulsivos e imprudentes humanos libres olvidan…. Para cada acción hay una reacción, es decir, para cada hecho existe una consecuencia. ¿Y que consecuencia conlleva acostarse con el capitán de Quidditch de Griffindor que además de ser arrogante, imprudente y estupido, era arriesgado, guapo, persistente y gracioso? Para Kanny quizás la peor consecuencia,_ el amor_.

-No pensabas en Lily, verdad?-Preguntó nerviosa

-No, no, ¿Cómo podría pensar en ella? Es lesbiana- contestó con un cigarro entre sus dedos

-Ho bueno- Suspiró aliviada y doblemente complacida, se aferró a su torso – ¿Y si no fuera lesbiana?- Preguntó de nuevo curiosa

-Tenemos que hablar de esto¿?-Dijo este un poco molesto, Kanny por un momento pensó las cosas detenidamente, ella tenía un sentimiento grande por James que recién había nacido, pero este, no lo tenía hacia ella, entonces lo comprendió cuanto puede superar la consecuencia al hecho, estaba enamorada de un hombre enamorado de Lily, el polo opuesto de personalidad. De no haber aceptado un beso no hubiera sucedido, de haber frenado y negado la oportunidad quizás no estaría extrañamente triste…

Se levantó seria y derrotada, se comentó a vestir

-A donde vas¿, estas enojada por lo de Lily¿?-Preguntó este

- Creo que Lily, no es lesbiana-Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a James con una incógnita sobre su cabeza.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación diferente, del castillo se encontraban sumergidos en gloria dos cuerpos, Monique y Severus, ambas cabelleras negras goteando en la bañera de los profesores. Esta vez Monique no paró en pensar las posibilidad , números y conocimientos, simplemente disfrutó el momento, tal como su compañero también parecía haberlo disfrutado. Ambas mentes frías por primera vez hirvieron al encontrarse sin necesidad de comprobarse quien sabía mas que el otro.

La chica cara de porcelana y ojos miel sintió una paz que pocas veces sentía cuando dormía.

-Por que esa cara de felicidad ¿?-Preguntó Snape

- Que no llené tus expectativas ¿, ¿Debí haberme traído la correa y las botas de aguja?-

- Me fascinó – contestó sin más

Monique absorbió aquella respuesta como esponja, y analizó mentalmente la situación, había hecho algo en lo que ella no era experta, pues no nunca antes lo había hecho, había sido "fascinante" en algo en lo que no utilizó la cabeza en absoluto, esto no era parte de conocimientos y sabidurías… esto iba mas allá de una superficie intelectual, en la que ella había disfrutado mucho mas satisfactoriamente que levantar la mano y acertar y sobrepasar la expectativa del profesor, una alternativa en sus perspectivas y prioridades nació aquel día.

En las afueras de Hogwarts, las estrellas brillaban como nunca, podían observarse en los ojos de Brandy, que yacía entre los brazos de Black, su cabeza estaba despejada de inseguridades y su cuerpo en profunda paz, ¿Hubo acción aquella noche?... El mal dotado Black tenía otras formas de complacer a una chica, la enamoradiza y dulce Brandy tenía toda la calidez que necesitaba Black, si buscan detalles, quizás mas adelante se podrían enterar mejor…

Profundizando los pensamientos de Brandy, pudo comprender algo que englobaba todas sus preguntas, y es que realmente en el amor, no hay preguntas, solo hechos, no hay aciertos y errores, cada quien lo vive y experimenta a su manera, cada quien fija pequeños detalles y favoritismos de sensaciones, todas sus preguntas habían sido mal contestadas ya que nadie tenía la respuesta, detenerse en detalles y obstruirte el camino con inseguridades y preguntas… disfrutar el hecho, y ahora le cruzó por la mente ¿El lo disfrutó tanto como yo?...

-Estuviste Maravillosa- Dijo Black

Ahora… no había de que mas preocuparse

Y finalmente, en los cuartos Slytherin de chicas…

-HO!... HO- gemía Pansy

-Grrr… ARRRRRG-rugía con fuerza Lupin

-HAA, haaa! HAAAAA-

-AAARRRGGG

-HAAAA!-

-AWWWWWWW- Aulló Como lobo hasta que ambos se detuvieron

-Creo que me acabas de tonar todos los huesos-Dijo la rubia con el pelo batido

-Yo querer mucho mas- Dijo jadeante

-Clámate trazan, creo que haz roto mi cama- dijo preocupada

-Remus querer hembra caliente ahora- Dijo con mirada de cazador

Otro momento después--------------

-No te conocía esta salvaría medieval- Dijo Patsey acostada viendo enfrente desubicada

-Ni yo- Dijo Remus con mirada de satisfacción y tristeza a la vez

-Esto dolió más de lo que pensé-

- Te lastimé… lo siento, no puedo controlar mis instintos salvajes-

- No te preocupes, me gustó… pero creo que a mis padres no les gustará la cuenta que llegaran por los daños a la cama… las sabanas, las almohadas de plumas… las cortinas… la puerta y estos rasgones en mi espalda… por supuesto que tenemos el dinero suficiente para pagar esto-

Lupin volteó a varios lugares… luego un poco desilusionado se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse…

-Espera- Patsey llamó

-Si¿?- volteó a verla

- Como…como lo haces?-Preguntó curiosa

-Que¿?-

-Como puedes ser tan encantador ¿?-

-¿A que te refieres?- se recostó con ella

- Me refiero, a tu manera de ser, eres perfecto y sin embargo, tan poco de ti, cuéntame de tu vida, de tus padres…-

- Haz preguntas, yo las contesto-

- Eres sangre pura¿?-

-No-

- Que interesante, ¿Qué hacen tus padres?...-

Y así pasaron las siguientes 2 horas…

CONCLUCIÓN….

En este juego no hubo perdedoras, de hecho todas fuimos ganadoras. Aprendimos lecciones muy nutridas de experiencia y conocimiento.

Kanny trató de conquistar a James, sin embargo James no tardó en notar que Lily era totalmente heterosexual cuando descubrió su calendario muggle de ropa interior masculina Calvin K. Kanny pronto encontró a alguien mas acorde de sus necesidades, ahora que había aprendido, No buscaría un mundo ilimitado de experiencias, ahora buscaría el mundo ilimitado de emociones, precaviendo su bienestar… dejo las drogas para siempre pero aún baila Tibetano.

Monique ahora siempre trabaja en equipo, pide segundas opiniones y le encanta saber de el comentario de los demás, conoció a un muggle muy intelectual de la universidad de Harvard. Aun es amiga de Snape, le fascina visitarlo para jugar juegos de estrategia y conocimientos. Monique comprendió que una mente calculadora y fría no puede triunfar sola… necesita de otra que la rete y la haga crecer.

La reputación de Sirius se expandió por todo el colegio… los mejores orales que un hombre podía hacer… Quizás su naturaleza canina tanga algo que ver… Brandy y Sirius estuvieron andando un buen tiempo, hasta que ella anunció su mudanza a Italia con su familia, Black se valoró a si mismo como hombre, Brandy ganó mucha auto confianza, ahora cuestionar al amor ya no era parte de su vida, había finalmente madurado… que la vida fluya.

Y yo, Patsey quizás aprendí lo mejor, salí con Lupin y fuimos novios un buen tiempo hasta que, llegaron problemas con sangre limpias y mestizos.. voldemort blah blah… pero me dejó la mejor de las lecciones, dejé de ver a los hombres como objetos y muñecos bonitos, de hecho dejé de ser malcriada y egoísta con la gente y comencé a valorar mejor el valor emocional de cada quien… la verdadera bella es la interior ( ¿yo dije eso? O.o) …también, termine con mi delirio de superioridad y auto engrandecimiento… ahora era mas grande en otras cosas… (No.. no, no me puse implantes) ahora, tenia un alma mas noble y esa combinación de diva indescriptiblemente hermosa (Ok, la vanidad no tiene cura) y buena alma me hizo aun mas irresistible. Aunque siempre recordaré, que el cazador puede resultar ser la desamparada presa cuando menos lo esperas.

Una ultima lección... finalmente, el momento se dio, el peor error es apresurarlo y a obligarlo a que suceda, disfruten el tesoro del amor y guárdenlo para alguien especial en el momento especial… ha! Y siempre con protección.

Fin…….

_Queridass lectoras…espero que lo hayan disfrutado en mi lista de agradecimientos están ustedes en primer lugar, me disculpo enormemente por no contestarles personalmente sus reviews, pero es que el tiempo lo tengo muy limitado. Pero les mando desde aquí un sincero abrazo. GRACIAS! Y muchísima suerte con sus vidas, sus fics, etc… cuidense!. CHAUX nos leemos a la proxima. _


End file.
